Madre Padre
by Paliia Love
Summary: Criada por padres amorosos, Isabella Rossi descubre, después de una tragedia, que no todo es lo que parece. Ella debe confiar en el agente de FBI, Edward Cullen, para mantenerla a salvo mientras aprende quién es Bella Swan, a quién le pertenece su lealtad, y a quién le puede confiar su corazón. Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **content1**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Mother, Father**

Ella se sienta sola, con una mirada vacía

Tiene el rostro de una madre

¿Dónde fue que terminó mal? La pelea terminó.

Señor ayuda a este hogar vacío.

Journey - Escape

 **.**

 **Capítulo uno**

 **EPOV**

—¡Cullen!

Interrumpido por el grito de Michael Newton, el golpe de varias carpetas contra el escritorio frente a mí me sobresaltó del frente de la computadora. Había estado añadiendo notas al caso que Jasper y yo habíamos cerrado el día anterior. Las carpetas que Mike había lanzado eran viejas, y temía que se desintegraran por la fuerza. Ya de por sí, la cinta que los cerraba estaba rota, haciendo que varias páginas se asomaran, incluyendo una con una foto de una niña adorable de dos o tres años. Tenía los ojos marrones más grandes.

—¿Qué mierda, Newton?

Mike sonrió maliciosamente.

—Tú y Whitlock fueron elegidos. Caso viejo. El Jefe quiere verlos a los dos en su oficina pronto.

No se podía decir dónde estaba Jasper, y solo podía esperar que estuviera al menos en camino al trabajo. Desde que le presenté a mi hermana, Alice, sus llegadas han estado peligrosamente más y más cerca al retraso. Ni siquiera quería considerar por qué no podía lograr llegar al trabajo a tiempo. Había ciertas cosas que un hermano mayor no necesitaba saber. Tomando mi teléfono, le envío un mensaje.

 _Black quiere vernos en su oficina pronto. ¿Acaso vienes a trabajar?_

No le tomó mucho responder. Levantando mi café para tomar un trago, presiono el botón de mensaje cuando escucho las primeras notas de Look Away Dixieland.

 _Tu hermana al fin me quitó las cadenas. Estoy subiendo las escaleras ahora._

Escupiendo mi café ante su mensaje, tuve que buscar rápidamente servilletas en mi escritorio, agradecido que no había manchado ningún documento. Entrando, una sonrisa socarrona llenaba el rostro de Jasper cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo.

—Tienes que aprender a tomar tu café, no a usarlo.

—Que te den.

—No gracias, no eres mi tipo, y además, Alice me dejó exhausto. No podría hacerte pasarla bien incluso si me gustaras.

—Eso no es lo que dijiste la última vez que te emborrachaste. Estabas chillando que me amabas y todo eso. —La sonrisa en mi rostro era una de completa deleite. Jasper odiaba que le recuerden sobre su sesión de llanto.

—Bro, eso es un golpe bajo. Tu hermana había roto mi corazón en ese momento. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones y el parecido familiar y eso.

Mientras que había algunas características que compartía con mi hermana, ambos éramos tan diferente como el día y la noche. Jasper simplemente había estado muy borracho. Sonriendo, tomé las carpetas del escritorio, metiendo cuidadosamente la foto de la niña dentro. Algo sobre ella se me había metido bajo la piel ya, y ni siquiera quería considerar los horribles hechos y fotos que contenían estos archivos.

—Vamos. Vayamos a ver qué caso el ilustre Jacob Black nos ha designado.

Tuvimos que pasar por muchos cubículos para llegar a la oficina del Agente superior Black, incluyendo a Jessica Stanley.

—Mmm…Mmm…Agente Cullen, esos pantalones sí que le hacen lucir bien su trasero —imitó Jasper cuando lo hicimos.

Diablos. Jasper no podía dejar de bromear sobre esa mujer en cada oportunidad.

Llevando mi mano detrás de mi espalda, le mostré el dedo a Jasper haciendo que estallara en risas mientras entrabamos al territorio de Jacob Black. Jake estaba al teléfono, pero daba vueltas frente a la ventana que daba a una parte de la zona baja de Seattle.

En sus cuarenta, Jacob Black era un Agente Superior del FBI, y una figura amenazante. Tenía un metro noventa y cinco de alto y era enorme como un linebacker de los Seahawks. Lo único que revelaba su edad era las pocas hebras de cabello blanco asomándose por su cabello negro en su sien. "Distinguido" sería la mejor forma de describirlo, hasta que veías a Black en una pelea. Entonces, vendría a la mente "maldito hijo de perra".

Lo respetaba inmensamente.

—Sí, estoy en ello —dijo Jacob a quién sea que estaba del otro lado de la línea—. Estoy bien consciente de eso. —Levantó la vista para observarnos a Jasper y a mí—. Tengo dos buenos agentes asignados en ello. —Mientras seguía hablando, Jake señaló a las sillas frente a su escritorio. Era una orden, no un pedido. Terminó la llamada segundos después.

—Isabella Marie Swan —dijo Jacob mientras se sentaba detrás de su escritorio y estiraba su mano para que le cediera los archivos—. Desaparecida cuando tenía cinco años de edad. Su madre es Renée Swan, su padre Charlie Swan.

El nombre hizo que me enderezara en mi asiento. Charles "Charlie" Swan era un policía que había destruido un gran cartel de droga hace muchos años en Seattle. Él y su familia se habían mudado a un pequeño pueblo cerca de la costa no mucho después.

—Su esposa y mujer fueron asesinadas, ¿cierto? —pregunté, recordando la historia.

—Se presume —respondió Jacob, usando su uña para abrir la carpeta—. El cuerpo de Renée fue encontrado en un callejón. Había sido ejecutada. Isabella, o Bella como le llamaban, nunca fue encontrada. Se asumió, después de muchos meses de búsqueda, que también había sido asesinada y tirada. Ningún rastro de ella fue encontrado.

—Sin ofender, jefe, pero ella no luce de cinco años. —Jasper levantó la foto que Jacob había deslizado por el escritorio.

—No, no parece. Ella era muy pequeña.

No había sido capaz de mirar las fotos otra vez. Solo porque nada fue encontrado no significaba que la muerte de la niña no haya sido brutal. Cualquiera que podía ejecutar a una mujer no tendría piedad con una niña.

—La mayor teoría de lo que pasó es que los asesinatos hayan sido en venganza porque Charlie había destruido el cartel. Se rumoreaba que la operación se conectaba con Aro Rossi.

Aunque me encontraba confundido por el cambio de la conversación, no pude evitar reír.

—¿No fue que la esposa de Aro lo mató cuando lo encontró con la amante?

—Sí, Sulpicia Rossi está sirviendo cadena perpetua en la prisión federal, pero la mayoría la trata como una reina. También mató a Jane. Su hijo, Demetri ahora es la cabeza de la familia, con el segundo mayor, Félix, siendo el segundo al mando.

—Entonces… —Jasper se encogió de hombros, bajando la mirada hacia otra foto.

Fue entonces que cedí ante la atracción hacia las fotos y deseé no haberlo hecho. Isabella "Bella" Swan estaba vestida en un tutu rosa, sosteniendo una varita mágica. Ella era la niña más hermosa; sus ojos eran grandes y llenos de risa mientras sonreía a la cámara. De todos en el Buró, sabía demasiado bien cómo se debió haber sentido Charlie Swan al perder un niño. Era algo de lo que una familia nunca se recuperaba, no importa el tiempo y espacio entre ello.

—Entonces, ambos volverán a la universidad.

—¿Universidad? —Jasper se sentó derecho en la silla, al fin.

—Universidad Emory en Atlanta, Georgia. —Los dientes afilados de Jake brillaron igual que como un perro listo para devorar su comida. Sonrió mientras Jasper chillaba de alegría.

Si había aprendido algo con el paso de los últimos cinco años con el Buró, era que Jacob estaba por ser dramático.

—Parece que una Isabella Rossi se ha inscripto para tener un titulo en Psicología y Ciencias Politicas en vez del título en negocios que su familia esperaba. Se dice que ella quiere ser trabajadora social, y esto es solo el primer paso.

El cabello de mi nuca se erizó.

—Como parte de su rebelión, la señorita Rossi también aplicó para servir de mentora en el refugio local de violencia doméstica, y ¿adivina qué pasó?

—Huellas digitales. —Mi corazón latía más rápido ante el recuerdo de esos ojos—. Tuvieron que tomarle las huellas.

—Bingo —dijo Jacob animado, extendiendo los archivos en el escritorio—. Apuesto que ella no le dijo a su Papi Félix y Mami Irina sobre su pequeño plan. —Me acercó el análisis—. Charles Swan es hijo de perra. Y paranoico. Lo suficientemente paranoico para hacer que su hija de cinco años le tomen las huellas. Las originales no son perfectas, pero concuerdan.

Sacando un archivo de su credencia detrás de él, Jacob Black lo abrió y giró la información para que con Jasper podamos ver.

—Isabella Rossi es una chica de dieciocho años, ingresante en Emory. Va a vivir en el campus, como lo hacen todos los nuevos. Va a comenzar las clases la próxima semana. Por cierto, Jasper, has sido anotado en su programa de ciencias políticas. Edward…lo siento, amigo, pero eres un ingresante de medicina psiquiatra. Pensé que podrías usar de esas cosas que aprendiste para algo divertido esta vez.

Apenas escuché lo que Jake estaba diciendo, mi atención estaba centrada en la belleza de la foto. Isabella Rossi, Bella Swan, había estado riéndose de algo cuando la foto fue tomada. Cabello castaño oscuro con mechas broncíneas que acentuaban sus ojos, mientras que sus labios rojos estaban fruncidas en la sonrisa electrificante. La chica hermosa en el tutu rosa había crecido para ser una joven mujer magnifica.

—Washington quiere respuestas. Primero, ¿es esta Isabella Swan? Y si lo es, ¿cómo terminó con la familia sospechada de su asesinato?

No tenía que preguntarlo; simplemente lo sabía. La bebé de la foto era la joven mujer vibrante de la foto frente a mí.

Pero Jacob siguió.

—Más aún, la quieren para extraerle información. Ya los tenemos por secuestro, pero si podemos encontrar cualquier cosa de la familia…eso suma mejor. Particularmente de Demetri y Félix.

—¿Me pides que me haga su amigo e intente saber sus secretos? —Las mentiras me ponían incomodo.

—Sip —respondió Jake, acentuando la "p" al final de la palabra.

—¿Por qué nosotros? —preguntó Jasper.

—Ambos no han estado involucrados en ningún caso de narcóticos, así que el cuartel general piensa que son lo suficientemente frescos como para que no llamen la atención con los matones que seguramente la seguirán por todos lados. Estarán lejos de casa, y no hace mal que son lo suficientemente jóvenes como para pasar como universitarios. Uno de ustedes puede atraerla, usa eso para conseguirnos la información. Pero más importante, si esta es Isabella Swan, tráela devuelta a casa. Charles Swan merece saber que su hija está viva.

Jake sonrió antes de añadir.

—Cullen, deja crecer su cabello. Luces muy GQ con la afeitada. Jasper… ni siquiera sé, hazte hippie quizás. Sus nuevas identificaciones y datos pertinentes están aquí. —Dejó dos paquetes cerrados ante nosotros—. No lo sé, mira Comando Especial o algo para aprender ser genial.

—Eso es secundaria, jefe —dijo Jasper con voz ahogada.

—Lo que sea.

Lo que sea, de hecho, pensé mientras observaba a la hermosa mujer riéndose en las fotos.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre este caso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo dos**

 **EPOV**

—Así que, ¿tienes que ir dónde? —preguntó mi madre mientras se inclinaba para chequear el asado. Aún así, su voz llenaba la habitación con su viveza.

—Atlanta.

El choque del tenedor que ella había estado usando contra la encimera fue muy alto en el silencio.

—Muy lejos. —Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras se enderezaba para observarme. Había fantasmas de nuestro pasado que nunca iban a ser liberados.

Esme Cullen era una mujer hermosa. Era con tolerancia entretenida que Alice de vez en cuando le dijo a los chicos con los que había salido que Esme no era nuestra hermana mayor, sino, en cambio, la mujer que nos había traído al mundo. Pero había un grado de orgullo que venía con ello también. Mi padre aún parecía encontrarla endemoniadamente sexy…si todas las veces en la que los había encontrado en situaciones comprometedoras eran alguna indicación. Sin embargo, mis palabras hacían que las pequeñas líneas en sus ojos se profundizaran. En ese momento, ella envejeció años.

—Mamá, estaré bien.

Sus hombros se alzaron, y fue como si pudiera verla repetir una plegaria.

—Lo sé. Soy tu madre, así que déjame en paz, voy a preocuparme.

Y eso fue todo, toda nuestra discusión. Hace años, hubiésemos tenido una gran profunda charla, pero la incomodidad desapareció cuando escuchamos la puerta de la cochera abrirse.

—Le haré saber a papá.

Ella asintió, tranquilizándose por fin.

—Sabes que Carmen y Eleazar van a traer a Kate con ellos.

Al menos los fantasmas se fueron con su sonrisa. Ella intentaba que sentara cabeza y comenzara a darle nietos. Gracias a Dios ella y nuestros vecinos no se habían dado cuenta que Kate era gay. Me gustaba su novia, Tanya, pero me gustaba más aún que Kate haya acordado a ser su apoyo mientras que yo sea el de ella.

—¡Edward! —llamó mi papá, viendo que estaba sentado en la gran barra que separaba el reino de mi madre de los simples mortales.

No había falta de afección entre nosotros, y él seguía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme gruñir cuando me abrazaba. Su bata de doctor muy profesional y la corbata fueron quitadas antes de moverse hacia la cocina y tomar a mi madre en un intenso abrazo.

—¿En serio? —bromeé, cerrando los ojos y tapándolos con mis manos.

—Edward, te he dicho muchas veces, acepta el amor mientras puedas. Pronto se enojará conmigo por algo, y me echará al cuarto de invitados o, Dios prohíba, el sofá. —Se aseguró de hacer un ruido de beso fuerte para torturarme—. ¿Jasper viene con Alice? —preguntó, dejándome saber que podía mirar sin arriesgarme ir a terapia.

—Sí, desafortunadamente. —Mi voz era un gruñido. Amaba a mi hermana y me agradaba mi compañero. En serio que sí.

Por suerte, mi gruñido hizo reír a mi mamá, cosa que era mucho mejor que antes.

.

—Así que…voy a decirle a mis padres —anunció Kate mientras nos inclinábamos contra la pequeña pared de piedra. Frente a nosotros, el patio adosado de mis padres daba a una vista increíble del Sound.

Kate movió su copa de vino blanco, girando el líquido lentamente mientras yo tomaba un trago de mi cerveza.

—Sabes, salir del armario no es tan terrible como dicen —bromeé.

Ella rió, golpeándome con su hombro.

—Eres el mejor, ¿sabes eso, no? Qué mal que no bateo para tu equipo.

Palmeando mi corazón, me giré a un lado para ver mejor su rostro.

—Me lastimas.

Su sonrisa se volvió una risa profunda, y ella hizo su cabeza hacia atrás. En ese momento, la foto que Jake me había mostrado de Isabella Swan vino a mi mente. En ella, ella había lucido igual a Kate.

—¿Estás segura que no quieres hacer un trío con Tanya antes que lo anuncies? —sugerí, moviendo mis cejas.

—¡Para! —resopló de forma para nada elegante, secándose las lágrimas que caían por su rostro. Cuando me abrazó, descansó su mejilla contra mi pecho.

—Dejando a un lado las bromas, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

—La amo, y estoy cansada de fingir que no.

Apreté más mis brazos a su alrededor.

—Bien por ti. Aunque, odio el momento. Por mucho que no quiero enfrentar las lágrimas de mi madre cuando se entere que ha sido engañada otra vez, preferiría estar aquí para apoyarte a ti y Tan. —Creía que Eleazar y Carmen iban a estar bien, su único lamento quizás sea su miedo injustificado que no tendrán nietos.

—No te preocupes, voy a decirles que acordaste a embarazarnos a las dos —dijo suavemente, y entonces comenzó a reírse histéricamente mientras yo me quedaba congelado.

—¿Cómo…?

—Edward, deberías haber visto tu rostro. Oh, Dios. —Estaba riéndose nuevamente.

—Sabes, de repente no me estoy sintiendo tan mal por ti —bufé con enojo fingido.

—Sí, sí. —Besó mi mejilla antes de hacerse hacia atrás y levantar la vista hacia la casa—. Diablos.

Me giré para ver lo que había causado su reacción y vi que nuestros padres nos estaban observando. Mi madre estaba radiante en brazos de mi padre. Carmen y Eleazar estaban tomados de las manos, sonriéndonos. Alice parecía que estaba por estallar en risas, mientras que el rostro de Jasper prometía un infierno.

—Qué bueno que tú tienes que contárselos.

—¿Dónde está el agente federal fuerte y malo cuando lo necesito? —Kate tomó un trago profundo de su bebida antes de tomar mi mano fuertemente y llevarnos hacia delante.

Sus pares lloraron, no porque se enteraron que Kate "bateaba para el otro equipo", sino porque no se había sentido cómoda como para decírselos antes. Después de sugerir a Kate que llamara a Tanya, y recuperarme de la mirada enojada que mi "ex-novia" me dio, nuestra celebración familiar aumentó. Tan no había perdido ningún tiempo, estuvo dispuesta a ir a la guarida del dragón para buscar a Kate. Dándose cuenta de lo serio que era Kate sobre Tanya, mi madre y Carmen en seguida comenzaron a planear la "boda del siglo".

Pero Kate no había olvidado mi interferencia aunque la noche había salido mejor de lo que pudo haber pensado. Lo supe cuando me envió a Tan.

—¿Edward? —Tanya me atrapó en la cocina mientras sacaba otra cerveza del refrigerador.

—¡Hey! —Le ofrecí una.

—Gracias. —Su inglés era perfecto, pero su acento francés salía de su boca de forma atractiva. Con su look de modelo y personalidad dulce, no era de asombrarse que Kate se había enamorado de ella.

—¿Por? —Arqueé una ceja.

—Por todo. —Su sonrisa era cegadora—. No hubiéramos llegado tan lejos sin ti. Lo sé. No puedo agradecerte lo suficiente, por amar a Kate, y después a mí. Oh, y si quieres, no me molesta si te acuestas con Kate para embarazarla, mientras que pueda observar.

Perdí el trago de cerveza que acababa de tomar, escupiéndolo por todo las baldosas inmaculadas de mi madre. La risa de Tanya flotó por el aire mientras me dejaba asombrado.

Bruja.

Después de unas cervezas, decidí quedarme en mi cuarto de infancia para pasar la noche. Por suerte, el cuarto de Alice estaba arriba, mientras que mi santuario era la parte cubierta del sótano. Porque no había forma en el infierno que Jasper iba a realmente "dormir" en la habitación de huéspedes, y no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para que no me fuera a espantar con ruidos salvajes.

La habitación de Emmett estaba directamente frente al mío y nuestro pasillo aún seguía cubierto con fotos de la secundaria. Él y Rosalie sonreían felices en una de ellas. Mi mente estaba un poco borrosa, pero pensaba que era de nuestro campamento familiar en Yosemite. En ella, Em estaba sentado en un tronco con Rose a su lado. Ella estaba riendo ante su malvavisco, cosa que era un pedazo quemado de azúcar al final de su vara.

—Em, desearía que pudieras estar aquí para ver el rostro de mamá. Está desesperada por nietos, le está pidiendo a mi novia gay que tenga mi bebé. —Sonreí, pensando en lo que sería su respuesta.

Diablos. Ni siquiera tenía treinta aún.

Cayendo boca abajo sobre mi cama de adolescente, me dormí en un minuto.

.

—Bienvenido al Aeropuesto Jackson-Hartsfield. El retiro de valijas es en la Terminal Domestica.

La voz femenina continuó hablando los parlantes, intentando ser escuchada a través de la muchedumbre. El zumbido del anuncio se perdió cuando logré encontrar la escalera para bajar. Jasper iba a llegar mañana, ya que había conducido hacia Texas para tomar el vuelo. Mi vuelo original había venido de la soleada California. Aunque estábamos separados por nuestra vida inventada, íbamos a compartir cuarto en el pasillo Dobbs, dónde Bella se encontraba a un piso más arriba.

Mis prendas nuevas apropiadas para la universidad, mayormente incluía shorts grandes, camisetas, y jeans, y cosas pesadas que habían sido enviadas una semana antes y estaban previstas a llegar por correspondencia no mucho después que yo. El vuelo de Jasper aterrizaba en la tarde, sus cosas se esperaba que llegara no mucho después. Teníamos toda una semana para sufrir con las actividades para ingresantes, cosas diseñadas para crear compañerismo entre los nuevos. Que la residencia tendiera a hacer estas cosas solo nos ayudaría para hacer contacto más rápido con Isabella.

Después de encontrar mis dos maletas, tomé un taxi. Casi todos los ingresantes llegaban con sus padres, listo para enviar a sus hijos tuvieran estudios superiores, pero para mí, Cole Braedon, estaba solo. Mi madre y padre servían en el Cuerpo de Paz en África. Después de pasar tres años allí con ellos en Servicios de la Salud, finalmente había decidido volver al país para conseguir un título. Yo lucía joven, pero no tanto. Jasper, con su rostro de bebé, no tenía el mismo problema. La idea de Jake para mi historia era una buena. También lo hacía menos probable que se descubra. Oficialmente, sería un ingresante de veintiún años, y ya me estaba imaginando los pedidos que me iban a hacer para que les consiga cerveza.

El horizonte de Atlanta pasaba por la ventana, y pronto, el taxi estacionó en el gran campus. Coches y taxis llenaban las calles mientras ansiosos estudiantes descendían frente a los edificios. Mi hogar, por cual sea la cantidad de tiempo, era en medio del campus. Dejándole propina al conductor, me moví rápidamente hacia la entrada de bienvenida puesta en Dobbs.

—Cole Braedon —me presenté hacia la chica sentada detrás de una pequeña mesa.

Su boca se abrió cuando levantó la vista.

—Mi nombre es Cole Braedon —dije nuevamente, cuando parecía que no se iba a recuperar.

—Claro. —Quitando su vista de mí, removió los papeles frente a ella—. Em… —Finalmente encontrando lo que estaba buscando, me lo pasó mientras agitaba sus pestañas—. Estás en el cuarto 16. —Buscó debajo de la mesa y sacó un gran sobre—. La llave de tu cuarto y un mapa del campus están aquí. Parece que tu compañero de cuarto no ha llegado todavía.

—Gracias. —Le sonreí, porque no había razón para no usar todos mis dones. Crear relaciones y tener aliados podía significar una diferencia entre el éxito y el fracaso.

—Hey, vamos a tener una barbacoa mañana a las cinco. Sería bueno para llegar a conocer a todos. Soy Amanda, por cierto, y soy una de los asistentes de residencia. ¿Espero que vengas?

La atrapé chequeando mi trasero.

—Gracias. Allí estaré.

Ella estaba por decir algo cuando alguien chocó contra mí. Instintivamente estirando mis brazos para sujetar a la persona, me asombré ante la electricidad que corrió por mi piel.

—¡Grazie! —La persona pegada a mi costado dijo.

Mi boca casi cayó abierta, como la mujer que se encontraba en la mesa. Fue solo por fuerza de voluntad pura que me hice quedar como un idiota. Las fotos no le habían hecho justicia a Isabella Swan. Sus ojos oscuros eran color chocolate, su piel era la crema más fresca. Aunque era delgada, podía sentir los músculos fuertes debajo de su piel, piel que se sentía como la seda más suave.

Mierda, sonaba como uno de esos poetas que a mi madre le gustaba leer, pero algo dentro de mí se removió al sentirla debajo de mis manos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo tres**

 **BPOV**

Ojos verdes, tan vividos que eran penetrantes, me observaban. Su cabello era de un color que no podía definir bien: marrón, rojo, y dorado en una mezcla. Bronce, noté. Era el color de un centavo americano. Corto a los costados, con la parte superior algo largo, marcaba su rostro angular perfectamente. Unas cejas algo gruesas, pómulos altos, y esos labios. Combinados era como si un escultor había decidido crear el rostro de Lucifer.

Dándome un golpe mental mientras él me soltaba, noté que debía ser el hermano de alguien, porque lucía un poco grande para ser ingresante.

Diablos. Lo que daría por tenerlo aquí en los dormitorios. Mis años de encarcelación mimada hacía que las hormonas corrieran un poco locas. Okay, muy locas. Extrañé el calor que pude sentir entre los dos ni bien me soltó. Él estaba sonriendo, y me hizo dar cuenta que lo había estado observando.

 _Qué buena manera de hacer un espectáculo de ti misma, Isabella._

—Em…Lo siento mucho. Soy una torpe terrible. No quise embestirte.

Vi fascinada como sus ojos se ensanchaban ante mi acento. Yo podía hablar inglés perfectamente, pero no importa cuánto lo intentara, siempre se notaba mi acento de mi hogar.

—Soy Isabella. Isabella Rossi. —Extendí mi mano, queriendo…necesitando que me tocara nuevamente.

Electricidad estática corrió entre nosotros mientras su enorme mano envolvió la mía. Pero el calor no se detuvo allí; viajó por mi brazo y por todo mi cuerpo cuando habló.

—Soy Cole. Cole Braedon.

Su voz era como el terciopelo, envolviéndose a mi alrededor. Parecía que no era yo la única afectada, porque tomó aire profundo, y sentí su agarre estrecharse ligeramente. Fue entonces cuando vi algo que hizo crecer mis esperanzas. Él tenía un envoltorio con el nombre de Dobbs Hall y un número escrito en él.

—¿Vives aquí? —Mi voz solo chilló un poco.

—Sí. Cuarto 16. —Bajó la vista tímidamente antes de deslumbrarme con sus ojos otra vez—. ¿Tú también estás aquí?

¿Acaso era interés lo que escuche en su voz? El calor golpeó otra vez, haciendo su camino por mis pechos y mis partes femeninas. Estaba completamente loca aquí. Mordiendo mi labio con nervios, vi que sus ojos se oscurecían mientras observaba. Cuando alzó una ceja ante mi silencio, nerviosamente hablé otra vez.

—Em…sí. Todavía no sé dónde. Estaba por registrarme.

—Lo que deberías estar haciendo en vez de hablar con un extraño —dijo Alec a mi lado.

Mi guardaespaldas designado estaba fulminando con la mirada a Cole, pero de alguna forma sospeché que había encontrado su igual. Cole no parecía estar muy intimidado por Alec, cosa que era inusual. Hubo una lucha de miradas entre ellos antes que yo interceptara.

—Sí, supongo que debería registrarme. Cuarto 16, ¿no? —pregunté al Dios Griego.

Él sonrió brillantemente antes de asentir.

—Espero verte pronto, Isabella —dijo con un guiño.

No pude evitar estremecerme ante la forma en que dijo mi nombre, o mirarlo alejarse. Un carraspeo me sacó del hechizo.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —gruñí a Alec, negándome a hablar en italiano, el cual se encontraba más cómodo para hablar.

Venir a los Estados había sido un movimiento intencional de mi parte. Necesitaba encontrar algo de independencia de la locura de mi familia sobreprotectora. Por ahora, mi madre no me hablaba, habiendo estallado en llantos cuando me fui. Mi padre había permanecido estoico. Usualmente estas tácticas funcionaban para que haga lo que querían. No esta vez.

Con la ayuda de mi prima mayor, Renata, había invertido el dinero que mis tíos y primos me habían dado como regalos, junto con mi herencia cuando mi abuelo había muerto. Renata era la oveja negra de la familia, habiendo sido echada cuando la encontraron teniendo una aventura con un hombre al cual la familia no aprobaba. Ella y Garrett estaban felizmente casados y viviendo una buena vida en Nueva York, y si mi dinero había logrado llegar a ella repetidamente con los años, mi familia no lo había notado. El golpe había pasado cuando cumplí dieciocho y secretamente visité el banco dónde se encontraba el dinero de mi abuelo, la gran parte de mis ahorros, me esperaban. Finalmente una adulta, el banco no tenía opción que mover el dinero como lo quería. Para cuando los que trabajaban para mi familia le advirtieron a mi papá, había sido muy tarde.

Incluso su eliminación de mi acceso a la cuenta familiar había funcionado. No podía decir si el brillo en los ojos oscuros de mi padre había sido de aprobación o lágrimas, cuando, durante una de nuestras grandes peleas, discutí que debería ver mis acciones de forma diferente. Había sugerido que debería estar orgulloso de mí, que estaba mostrando mi carácter como su hija porque mi "rebelión" era algo exactamente como lo que él había hecho cuando se había casado con mi madre. Había ganado puntos entonces, pensé, porque él se alejó en silencio.

Como sea, si jugaba bien mis cartas, mi portfolio pagaría mis años de universidad. Había hecho mis investigaciones, y Emory era lo mejor que mi dinero podía comprar, incluso si mi padre insistía, durante uno de sus discusiones, que podía haber ido a una privada. Emory no estaba muy detrás de las instituciones como Harvard en ranking académico, y se encontraba en el sur, cosa que garantizaba calor—un gran plus después de vivir en el clima frío de Milán. Además, tenía un fuerte y liberal programa de artes, cosa que era perfecto.

No, a pesar de la furia de mi familia, era, después de años de planear e investigar, dónde quería estar.

 _Y sin duda, no dolía que ellos tuviera ingresantes que lucían como Cole Braedon_ , mi voz interior atrevida susurró.

—Okay, puedes irte ahora —ordené a Alec, despidiéndolo con un giro de mi mano. Él había dejado mis valijas en la habitación después de cargarlas desde el Mercedes negro que había insistido en rentar. Yo había estado en la ciudad por varias semanas ya, y en vez del alojamiento razonable y taxis que había usado por los primero años, él me había cambiado a un hotel de cinco estrellas ni bien llegó. Sabiendo que sería mis últimos lujos, decidí evitar la discusión.

—Realmente no creas que voy a estar lejos —dijo en inglés cuando otra vez ignoré sus maldiciones en italiano—. Tu padre me ha instruido específicamente que te vigilara.

—Eso va a ser difícil considerando que no puedes vivir aquí. —No pude evitar la gran sonrisa en mi rostro ante su furia.

Tenía dieciocho años, a punto de cumplir diecinueve, y no había nada que mi familia podía hacer para quitarme esto. Después de años de ser vigilada en cada movimiento, estaba por probar la libertad real.

—Isabella, estás jugando con fuego.

Dicho fuego corrió por mis venas, haciendo crecer mi mal humor, pero si los rumores que mi familia había intentado ocultar era verdad, diría que era mi abuela, Sulpicia, a la que más me parecía. No podía tolerar a la gente que intentaba darme órdenes o actuar como si no tuviera cerebro. Dios bendiga a mi padre y madre, pero ellos eran, de lejos, demasiado sobreprotectores conmigo. Esta independencia había sigo algo importante desde que tenía dieciséis años y me enteré que me habían mandado a seguir a un viaje de esquí con mis amigos. No solo me siguieron, sino que habían investigado a mis compañeros, y asustaron al chico en el cual había mostrado interés. Pobre Laurent. Su acento francés lo había hecho demasiado intrigante hasta que había salido corriendo. Poco sabía, en ese momento, que mi padre había mandado a Alec y Afton tras él, o quizás hubiese sido algo más comprensiva.

 _Tu joven Sr. Braedon no parecía muy asustado_ , Isabella Mala susurró.

Incluso Isabella Buena sonrió en acuerdo. _No, no parecía_.

Sonriendo mientras Alec salía por la puerta de un portazo, juré aprovecharme de todo.

Iba a vivir por los próximos cuatro años.

.

Tenía poco de desempacar, así que en unas horas, había acomodado todo. Además de mi ropa, el resto era fotos de mi hogar, así como de algunas de mis fotos familiares favoritas de nuestras vacaciones. Mis padres puede que estén enojados y sean molestos, pero aún quería estar rodeada por ellos. Con respecto de ropa de cama, un teléfono, y cosas personales, iba a tener que comprarlas. Seguía siendo temprano en la tarde, así que tenía bastante tiempo para tomar un taxi, almorzar, y encontrar una tienda cercana. Tomando mi cartera, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi corazón se aceleró, y salté sorprendida cuando la abrí para encontrar una figura alta de pie allí. La mano de Cole estaba alzada como si estuviera a punto de tocar, pero en vez de bajarla, la llevó a su cabello para tironear de él nerviosamente.

—Hey —dijo suavemente, y me sonrojé fuertemente en respuesta—. Estaba…em…estaba viniendo a ver si ya habías almorzado.

—No, no lo he hecho. Estaba por intentar conseguir un taxi para ir a la tienda más cercana para comprar cosas para mi habitación. No traje mucho.

—Yo tampoco. Había planeado salir más tarde.

—Bueno, ¿qué dices si vamos juntos? —No podía creer lo osada que estaba siendo.

—Me gustaría mucho. —Cuando sonrió, mis rodillas amenazaron con ceder. No estaba segura de lo que pasaba entre nosotros, pero me gustaba—. Mi Consejera pasó mientras desempacaba. Déjame preguntarle dónde sería mejor para ir a comprar.

Desafortunadamente, ella no estaba en su habitación, así que tuvimos que volver a la recepción. La chica detrás del escritorio pasó más tiempo comiéndose con la mirada a Cole que prestando atención a mis preguntas. Al fin, ella me bendijo con su atención, pero sus ojos se entrecerraron en mi cartera Fendi, y me miró mal.

—Sospecho que estarías más cómoda en Phipps o Lenox.

—¿En esos lugares podemos conseguir ropa de cama y cosas?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

—Son lugares para gente como tú.

Cole colocó su mano en la parte inferior de mi espalda. Mientras su toque me mantuvo de atacarla, me puso nerviosa; quería sentir sus dedos por todo mi cuerpo.

—¿Lenox es un centro comercial? —preguntó él.

Ella sonrió ante su atención.

—Sí.

—Gracias. —Usó su mano para guiarme lejos de ella. Sacando su teléfono, pidió un taxi. Antes de llamar, levantó su vista para verme aún fulminar con la mirada a la chica—. No dejes que te moleste. —Su mirada pasó por mí—. Solo está celosa de que eres perfecta.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y un sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas. ¿Estaba avergonzado de lo que había dicho? De todas formas, jadeé ante el placer que me recorrió. Normalmente, me enojaría con las personas que me tomaban como valor nominal, pero no esta vez.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, echó un vistazo hacia mí y sonrió ligeramente.

—Parece que no tendremos que esperar por un taxi —dijo, jalándome hacia uno mientras un nuevo residente llegaba.

—¿Estás disponible? —preguntó al conductor. Al recibir el asentimiento del hombre, Cole abrió la puerta para mí, dándome su mano para sentarme—. Al Lenox —instruyó rápidamente, acercándose a mi lado.

—Apuesto que tiene todo tipo de tiendas que tienen en cuenta el presupuesto de un estudiante universitario, pero ¿creo que sería mejor comenzar con la comida?

—Suena bien. —Mi estómago eligió ese momento para avergonzarme, y Cole rió suavemente.

El taxi se puso en movimiento, y tuve que luchar contra la urgencia de ver si estábamos siendo seguidos. Estaba siendo estúpida al saltar en un coche con alguien que acababa de conocer, pero decidí que no aceptarían a asesinos seriales en los dormitorios. Al menos, eso esperaba. De repente, no me importaba; me sentía inexplicablemente conectada con el chico a mi lado.

—Así que… ¿de dónde eres? —pregunté, queriendo aprender todo lo que podía.

Él se removió en su asiento por un momento. Al principio, parecía que se encontraba nervioso, pero su rostro parecía calmo cuando se giró hacia mí.

—Bueno, esa es pregunta difícil de responder, en serio. Mi casa se encuentra en California, pero es solo una base. Hasta hace poco, África.

—¿Qué? —Definitivamente no tenía un acento africano.

Soltó una risa.

—Mi padre es doctor —dijo con felicidad, haciéndome pensar que se encontraba extremadamente orgulloso de su padre—. Mi mamá es enfermera. Ellos trabajan para el Cuerpo de Paz, supervisando reclutas en Servicios de la Salud. Estuve con ellos hasta hace poco, pero ya era tiempo de que volviera y vaya a la universidad, y entonces, con suerte, al colegio de Medicina. Me voy a especializar en Psiquiatría, y veremos desde allí. Espero que mi edad no sorprenda. Ya como es, voy a ser el viejo en los dormitorios.

Echando un vistazo a su abdomen tonificado, sonreí pensando que la edad tenía sus beneficios.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Veintiuno.

—Eres un anciano —bufé juguetonamente.

—Un pícaro —comentó alzando sus cejas de forma atrevida.

Me reí a carcajadas, y se sintió maravilloso después de todo el drama con mi familia en las últimas semanas.

—Yo también voy a especializarme en Psiquiatría. Quiero meterme en Servicios Sociales. —Primer año se estaba poniendo cada vez mejor.

Él alzó una ceja.

—¿Servicios Sociales? Wow, ¿qué te hizo decidir en ese campo?

Me encogí de hombros, incapaz de dar una buena respuesta.

—No lo sé. Podría decir que fue porque como que he vivido una vida privilegiada, y quiero ayudar a otros. Pero es más que siento que es correcto luchar por justicia o algo. Quiero decir, la mayoría diría que debería ser abogada, pero ¿qué tan bien hace el sistema legal para ellos por los que lucha?

Por un momento, sus ojos se paralizaron, y temía que lo había espantado. Solía volverme apasionada por mi interés. Indudablemente mi entusiasmo había hecho sentir incómoda a mi familia en varias ocasiones. Pero sus siguientes palabras me calmaron.

—Por la justicia, entonces —dijo, chocando su hombro contra el mío.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cuatro**

 **BPOV**

Cole y yo pasamos el viaje señalando varios lugares para comer y comprar. Cuando pasamos por un lugar llamado _Krispy Kreme_ , él gruñó.

—Las mejores donas del mundo. Tenemos que parar cuando volvamos si las luces "Hot" están encendidas.

Cuando ensanché mis ojos y lancé mis manos al aire en confusión, él rió.

—Encienden las luces "Hot" cuando están saliendo del horno. Juro que debe ser cómo sabe el maná en la Biblia, porque puedo vivir de ellas. No puedo detener hasta que me comí como una docena, y saben mejor con leche. —Ensanchó sus ojos y asintió entusiasmadamente, haciéndome reír.

Incluso Frank, el conductor del taxi, se carcajeó ante las ridiculeces de Cole.

—Hay uno en el centro comercial, así que si tienen suerte pueden conseguirlas allí.

—¿En serio? —La respuesta de Cole fue reverente.

Minutos después, paramos en el estacionamiento. Después de dar una propina a Frank, Cole colocó su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda, dirigiéndonos hacia las puertas.

—¿Necesitas hacer una visita inmediata a este Krispy Kreme? —bromeé, ante lo cual él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nah. Nos detendremos de camino a casa. Nos dará algo por lo cual esperar, porque si eres algo como mi madre, voy a estar aquí por mucho tiempo.

Había sido conocida por ser gran compradora, así que no discutí. Almorzar vino primero. Mientras él inhalaba su sándwich, papas fritas, y una Coca Cola, yo comía una pizza de queso. Considerando que provenía de un local de comida rápida, estaba bastante buena.

—¿Tienes hermanas o hermanos? —preguntó él cuando se hizo hacia atrás en su silla.

—No. Mamá tuvo momentos difíciles para tener hijos. —Era un tema sensible en mi familia; los muchos abortos de mi madre la hizo la oveja negra de una familia italiana que creía en hijos—. ¿Tú?

—Ninguno. —Algo apareció por un momento en sus ojos, haciéndome cuestionar—. ¿Qué te hizo decidir venir a los Estados en vez de ir a una universidad en Europa? —Sus ojos estaban claros ahora, y se enfocó intensamente en mí.

Nuestras peleas familiares probablemente parezcan locas a los demás. Era difícil describir lo apasionada que mi familia podía ser. Encogiéndome de hombros, admití algo de ello.

—Necesitaba algo de espacio. Mi familia puede ser un poco…abrumadora.

Él se rió.

—Sí, lo puedo entender. —Tomó una servilleta—. Parece que somos una pareja.

 _Mmm…sí, lo parecía._

.

.

.

Después de adquirir mi brillante y nuevo iPhone, consultamos el mapa del centro comercial decidiendo en la primera posibilidad. Chequeamos tienda por tienda, los niveles que tenía muchas posibilidades, pero mientras las tiendas eran las cuales alguna vez hubiese comprado, había puesto mis límites. Las sábanas y ropas de cama pertenecían a una casa de diseñador, no un dormitorio universitario, y Cole debe haber notado mi duda después del tercer lugar que probamos.

—Los precios son excesivos —dijo mientras observaba un juego de sabanas azul para su cama.

—Sí. Estaba pensando en lo mismo. —El alivio fue inmediato. Esto era algo completamente nuevo para mí, y había estado intentando de encontrar la forma de sugerir otro lugar. Cole me había salvado de la vergüenza.

—Había un Target de camino. Creo que sería mejor ir allí, pero tenemos que pasar por Krispy Kreme antes de irnos.

No pude evitar reírme de él, y él arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—¿Qué? Lo digo muy en serio, Isabella. Marca mis palabras, te convertirás ni bien una pase por tus labios. Será una adicción.

—Okay, okay. —Estaba distraída con visiones de cosas que incluía sus labios. Su mentón ya tenía una barba de unos días, y se me hacía difícil no quedármelo mirando. Me preguntaba, por al menos la decima vez, cómo se sentiría contra mi piel.

Me sonrió.

—¿Siempre eres así de fácil?

Jadeé hacia dónde fue mi mente, de hecho dónde ya había estado, y él dio un paso más hacia mí. Con ojos oscureciéndose, observó mis labios. Debería haber sido un momento incómodo, pero en cambio, un calor corrió por mi piel. El mundo se había detenido a nuestro alrededor, la atracción creando una burbuja para los demás compradores. Pensé, por un momento, que me besaría, pero entonces, sacudiendo su cabeza, Cole se hizo hacia atrás. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas levemente.

Incapaz de contenerme, arqueé una ceja en desafío.

—No estoy segura. Supongo que tendrás que descubrirlo.

Su boca se entreabrió, y aproveché la oportunidad para dejarlo allí. La emoción de la persecución realmente no dolería, y ya estaba planeando cómo podía usar las donas para tentarlo. Pero mis grandes planes se arruinaron por una tienda de discos. Era mi talón de Aquiles, y estaba enterrada en discos cuando Cole se acercó.

—Provocadora —murmuró.

Solté una risita.

Finalmente nos encontramos saliendo de la tienda una hora después. Pero la discusión sobre las mejores bandas siguió por toda nuestra orden en Krispy Kreme. Él llevaba una caja de donas mientras que yo cargaba nuestras leches, mi boca se hacía agua ante el aroma que me llegaba.

—Okay, lo dejamos en un empate entre los Beatles y Led Zeppelin en rock clásico —concedió.

—¿Así que cómo es que cedes en esto, pero no puedes concordar que U2 gana en los 80s?

—Porque Metallica gana.

Sonriendo, sacudí mi cabeza. Él estaba loco. Metallica, claro. Ni de coña.

Sentándose, Cole colocó la caja frente a él.

—Okay, Isabella. Tienes que confiar en mí con esto. Cierra tus ojos.

—¿Eh?

Arqueó una ceja.

—Cierra tus ojos. Quiero que te concentres en la experiencia.

Rindiéndome, hice lo que pidió. Sintiendo algo tocar mis labios unos segundos después. Perfección estalló en mi boca mientras Cole empujaba un pequeño pedazo de dona en mi lengua. Si me tomaba la oportunidad de tocarle la punta de sus dedos, que así sea. Él jadeó al mismo tiempo que yo, pero esperaba que su reacción fuera por mí. Desafortunadamente, me distraje por el maná que estaba comiendo.

Abriendo mis ojos, no pude evitar sonreír ante su expresión sorprendida.

—Demasiado buena —gemí, atreviéndome más, y me retorcí al ver sus ojos oscureciéndose otra vez. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que me hacía actuar tan necesitada?

Aclarándose la garganta, deslizó una servilleta con el resto de la dona hacia mí.

—¿Qué? ¿No quieres provocarme más?

Sus ojos se ensancharon antes de entrecerrarse en mis labios.

—No tienes idea. —Rió fuertemente.

.

.

.

—Mira lo que encontré —anunció Cole mientras doblaba la esquina. Sosteniendo una cosa plástica para que vea, sonrió ampliamente.

Blanco y redondo, estaba cubierto por rostros de la última banda de chicos. Esperé por su respuesta sarcástica, sabiendo que venía.

—Es un carrito de ducha, y está en descuento. Parece que los chicos deben estar perdiendo popularidad…y ya que sabemos que tu gusto en música es cuestionable, pensé que no te importaría ayudarlos mientras ahorras unos dólares. —Esperó a que reaccionara con sus cejas alzadas con una expresión muy inocente.

Cole Braedon era un idiota, y me estaba encantando. Muy pocas personas entendía mi sentido del humor retorcido, pero estaba sospechando que él podía cómodamente seguir mi camino torcido.

—¿Sabes? Su último disco no era tan malo —dije, tomando la cosa de su mano y colocándolo en el cesto—. Y el chico con cabello largo es sexy.

Sonreí mientras me daba vuelta, viendo su mano dirigiéndose a su cabello corto, como si estuviera tirando de él. Iba a tener que ser mucho mejor que eso para superarme. Aunque se recuperó rápido, riéndose de mí mientras empujaba el carrito por el pasillo. Por supuesto, yo había elegido una con la rueda mala, así que era una bestia para manejar, y casi me llevo por delante a otro comprador.

Ya habíamos encontrado sábanas y edredones para la cama, asimismo como almohadas y toallas. Así que era solo cuestión de elegir las últimas cosas personales. Bueno…y que yo pueda superar la imagen de las manos de Cole alrededor de mis sábanas mientras él hablaba sobre la cantidad de hilos y lo que se sentiría mejor contra mi piel. Estuve cerca de sugerir sus manos, pero noté que no quería asustarlo aún.

Aunque él me sorprendió con los artículos de tocador. Aquí estaba mi gran angustia. Yo no era una chica muy coqueta, pero siempre había tenido el mejor cuidado de piel. No quería que él lo supiera, pero no tenía idea de qué productos fueran los mejores para lo que quería pagar.

Lanzando un shampoo, acondicionador, y jabón Dove al carrito, él se encogió de hombros ante mi mirada.

—Mi mamá siempre dijo que tenían el mejor producto para el dinero y mi prima lo jura por ellos y el aceite Olay. Supuse que ellos saben mejor.

Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, preguntándome qué pasaba. Él ya había sugerido una tienda más barata después de nuestro paseo al centro comercial, ahora estaba señalando exactamente lo que necesitaba. Dejándolo pasar decidiendo que él necesitaba gastar con cuidado, quiero decir el Cuerpo de Paz obviamente no debe pagar mucho, tomé lo mismo.

.

.

.

Varias chicas no le quitaban el ojo a Cole mientras caminábamos por la entrada. Él había insistido en cargar mis bolsas más pesadas, y sus músculos ciertamente estaban a la vista al hacerlo. No era que él era enorme, más formado y tonificado, sino que entre su rostro, cuerpo, y humor, él era un paquete mortal.

—Aquí estoy yo —indiqué, sacando la llave y abriendo la puerta. La otra cama seguía sin tomar, haciéndome preguntar cuándo aparecerá mi compañera de cuarto. Por ahora, Cole puso las bolsas en la cama vacía antes de comenzar a seleccionar lo suyo.

—La pasé bien hoy. Gracias por venir a buscarme.

Enderezándose, él sonrió.

—Estoy contento que hayas venido. También la pasé bien.

Tomó sus bolsas, dejándome saber que planeaba irse. Una gran parte de mí no quería que lo haga, pero otra parte sabía que necesitaba alejarme de él por un momento. Era muy fácil caer en su encanto, y ciertamente no había planeado venir a la universidad e inmediatamente conocer alguien.

Mientras él se acercaba a la puerta, noté la mirada que me dio, e incapaz de detenerme, me moví hacia él, al menos queriéndole dar un abrazo. Pero mis planes cambiaron, cuando vi la pequeña muchedumbre hacia el final del pasillo. Estaban usando su atención en mí para comérselo con la mirada. Mis venas ardieron con posesividad, y sin pensarlo, me incliné para besarle la mejilla. Si calculé mal la distancia entre los dos y terminé besando la comisura de su boca, fue simple error. Escuchándolo jadear, no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

—Gracias, Cole.

Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de una luz ardiente.

—De nada. ¿Desayunamos en la mañana? Podemos chequear el campus. —Se sonrojó un poco—. Eso es, si no molesto.

—Desayunar me parece perfecto. ¿A qué hora? —Sonreí viendo muchas mujeres fulminándome con la mirada por el rabillo de mi ojo.

—Cuándo quieras.

—Soy de levantarme temprano, así que, ¿a las ocho? Eso me dará tiempo de hacer unas cosas.

—A las ocho. —Sonrió, llevó su mano al bolsillo de sus shorts y sacó su teléfono—. ¿Me agendas tu nuevo numero aquí?

Mi sonrisa era tan amplia que hacía doler mi mandíbula. Si el beso que le di no lo había marcado como mío, guardar mi número en su teléfono lo haría más aparente. Haciendo lo que me pidió, apreté llamar, y entonces saqué mi teléfono de mis shorts para guardar su teléfono.

—Te llamaré para asegurarme que estás lista antes de venir —dijo, inclinándose para besar mi mejilla.

Fue mi turno de jadear cuando sus labios se deslizaron hacia el costado para llegar al mismo lugar al cual le había marcado. Entonces, con una sonrisa misteriosa, se retiró por el pasillo, asintiendo educadamente su cabeza hacia el grupo de mujeres que lo observaba. Ni siquiera esperé para ver si me fulminaban con la mirada. A penas contuve el chillido antes de inclinarme contra mi puerta y hacer un bailecito.

.

 **EPOV**

Estaba jodido.

Bella Swan no era lo que había esperado…en absoluto. Ferozmente independiente, ella había puesto distancia entre ella y su familia por alguna razón, pero era aparente que ella los amaba cuando había hablado sobre Irina, "su madre". Necesitaba que Jake chequeara sus cuentas, porque si fuera un apostador, supondría que ella intentaba transitar la universidad con un presupuesto limitado, cosa que era confuso considerando la profundidad de las cuentas de su familia. Ella era inteligente, graciosa, ingeniosa, y hermosa.

No, ella era maravillosa, por dentro y por fuera.

Y, olvidando mi lugar, había ido más allá de lo debido.

Mi atracción por ella era enorme, y quería maldecir por el destino que nos juntó de esta forma en vez de permitirme conocerla a través de un amigo o en un bar. Jake iba a estar molesto, porque necesitaba ser quitado del caso. Mis reacciones hacia ella eran más de Edward a Bella, en vez de agente a su misión, y no podía garantizar que fuera capaz de mantenerme profesional. El beso era un ejemplo de mi fracaso. Había querido empujarla devuelta hacia su habitación y explorar sus labios. Me había costado muchísimo alejarme.

Así que, iba a tener que ser cuidadoso hasta que pudiera encontrar la forma de llamar a Jacob sin el riesgo de ser escuchado. Aunque me había perdido en el fuego e ingenio de Bella por casi todo el día, había notado las dos sombras que habían intentado ser discretos mientras nos seguían por todo el centro comercial y Target. Ahora me encontraba en sus radares, y solo podía esperar mantener mi engaño.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo cinco**

 **EPOV**

El sol se elevó con grandes tonos de naranja y rojo mientras completaba la primera ronda de la pista de atletismo ubicada convenientemente detrás de los dormitorios. Incluso con la salida espectacular, varias áreas seguían bajo las sombras de la temprana mañana, y era de una de ellas, justo al lado del Centro de Educación Física, que me observaba mi seguidor. La familia Rossi se enojaría si descubrían la ineptitud de su empleado. Había sido el pequeño destello de metal que me había ayudado a espiar a la persona que había puesto mis pelos de punta, pero me aseguré que mi actitud no delatase mi conocimiento de su observación.

Mirando mi reloj, presioné los botones en secuencia específica. El mensaje que Jasper recibirá de su hermana, Claudia, le haría saber que ya estaba siendo seguido. Si mi suposición era verdadera, nuestro cuarto estaba lleno de micrófonos también. El pequeño pedazo de papel que había puesto en la jamba de la puerta se encontraba en el suelo cuando volví la noche anterior. No importaba. Jasper y yo ya habíamos acordado que necesitaríamos mantenernos en nuestros personajes, sin importar la situación.

Preguntándome cuántos protectores tenía Bella, mantuve el ritmo, sacando los nudos que generaba dormir en un maldito colchón de dormitorio universitario. Me estaba haciendo viejo. Había habido un momento en el cual no me hubiese molestado, pero estaba ansiando mi cómoda cama extra grande de mi casa. Varias vueltas más y envié un alerta a Jake. Esperaba que el teléfono lo despierte, porque a él le gustaba hacer esa mierda a Jasper y a mí para molestarnos. Entonces pensé en Nessie, su esposa, y esperé que no. Ella si me caía bien.

Sin embargo, él sabría que necesitaba hablar, y lo iba a llamar al mediodía de su zona horaria. Jasper iba a llegar esta tarde, así que al ayudarlo a descargar sus cosas sería una buena escusa para usar mi iPod para hacer una llamada. Este tipo de artilugios siempre eran divertidos. Unas vueltas después y sudado por la humedad, acabé los tres kilómetros en tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha y llamar a Bella.

—¡Hey! —Sonrió Bella, habiendo abierto la puerta rápidamente después que yo la haya tocado.

Su cabello estaba atado en una coleta, se había puesto un solero y sandalias, e inmediatamente me encontraba sin palabras.

—Hey. —Sonreí aunque me sentía como un idiota.

 _¿"Hey"? ¿Eso era lo mejor que podía hacer?_

Ella abrió más la puerta, y una castaña alta, esbelta, y con anteojos me sonrió tímidamente.

—Cole, esta es Ángela, mi compañera de cuarto. Ella es de Atlanta, así que nos prometió enseñarnos todos los buenos lugares a los que ir.

Ángela sonrió dulcemente antes de decir:

—Y lo mejor es que mi novio, Ben, va al Instituto Tecnológico, así que él nos puede venir a rescatar del infierno sin-coches.

Emory tenía una política sobre los ingresantes. No podían tener coches. Jake me había informado que era una táctica para hacer que los ingresantes interactúen el uno con el otro, ya que la universidad no tenía grandes equipos deportivos para atraer espíritu de campus. Sin importar la razón, iba a ser un infierno para mí no tener transporte, pero honestamente iba con mi historia de todos modos. Preferiría no tener coche a un carro viejo.

—¡Suena genial! ¿Vienes con nosotros para desayunar?

Los ojos de Ángela se ensancharon.

—Em, no estoy segura… —Miró por el rabillo a Bella.

—Vamos, será divertido. Tenemos la barbacoa esta tarde, así que quizás después de desayunar podemos caminar por el campus y aprender dónde todo está ubicado. Tengo mis horarios impresos. —Ella me miró, sus ojos oscuros brillantes—. ¿Te unes?

—¡Claro! Pero no tuve tiempo de sacar mi computadora, así tendré que ver mis clases después.

Bella me sonrió dulcemente.

—Bueno, Ángela y yo necesitamos ir a cepillarnos los dientes, así que usa la mía para imprimir tus horarios mientras no estamos. —Su generosidad era predecible, algo que esperaba, pero era difícil de ignorar las puntadas en mi corazón al saber que iba a aprovecharme de ella.

Ella me mostró su mouse inalámbrico y una foto de ella, Irina, y Félix apareció en la pantalla. Parecía hecha profesionalmente, así que lucía hermosa. Escribiendo su contraseña, ella hizo una seña con la mano antes de pasar su mano por mi brazo ligeramente.

—Volvemos en unos minutos.

Intentando ignorar las cosquillas que había producido su toque, caminé y me senté en su silla. Al segundo que la puerta estaba cerrada, el pendrive estaba fuera de mi bolsillo y en su computadora. Esperaba que los técnicos fueran tan buenos como decían ser. Mientras el programa de espionaje se instalaba en su sistema, entré a la página del campus y escribí mi número de estudiante.

.

La nariz de Ángela se movió ante el olor a comida en el comedor.

—Isabella, creo que necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas de desayuno en un pequeño refrigerador. La fruta y yogurts están bien, pero…agh. Con suerte, las elecciones para almorzar son mejores. —Dejó su tenedor lleno de huevos de vuelta en el plato.

Isabella rió, sin siquiera intentar probar las cosas cocinadas. Pero ambas rieron ante la forma que tragaba mis huevos y sémola. Había comido cosas peores…muy peores.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, haciéndome hacia atrás en la silla para arquear una ceja ante su diversión—. Soy un chico en crecimiento —dije, palmeando mi estómago.

Los ojos de Isabella, al ser atraídos hacia mis abdominales, se nublaron por un momento, y nuestro alrededor se volvió caliente.

Fue Ángela, al aclararse la garganta, que rompió el hechizo, y ella se rió de nosotros antes de sacar sus horarios del bolsillo de sus shorts. Colocándolo a un lado de su bandeja, lo alisó y pasó un dedo por la información.

—Entonces, parece que tengo mis clases cerca del Cuadrangular.

El padre de Ángela era un ministro Metodista, y ella había conseguido una beca completa para estudiar Teología por su promedio y la asociación. Siendo la mayor de seis hijos, ella estaba sola para atravesar la universidad, parecía estudiosa, y era una buena chica por lo que podía decir. En esencia, ella era la compañera de cuarto perfecta para Bella, e intenté ignorar la felicidad que sentí al saber que Bella no iba a tener una compañera fiestera que fuera a traer otros chicos a su cuarto.

—El edificio de Psicología está justo de bajada por allí, y para el Sr. Sabelotodo, Química está frente al Cuadrangular también. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí.

Ella me había quitado mis horarios el momento en que ella y Ángela volvieron a su habitación después de cepillarse los dientes. Íbamos a compartir tres de las cinco clases principales, con Química y Español siendo mi excepción. Ella había sido capaz de evitar idiomas ya que ella hablaba italiano, francés, español, e inglés con fluidez. Sabelotodo…Pero había prometido ayudarla con Biología, nuestra ciencia requerida para la especialidad en Psicología, si ella me ayudaba con las finas artes del español. Sabiendo que el Buró manipulaban las materias, me preguntaba si Jasper iba a compartir sus clases de Ciencias Políticas y Filosofía.

—Okay, no puedo soportar seguir comiendo esto —se quejó Ángela, rindiéndose a siquiera comer el tocino.

Riéndome ante su rostro amargo, me puse de pie.

—Déjame ir a buscarnos algo de agua, y seguiremos con el plan. —No pude evitar escuchar algo de la conversación entre Ángela y Bella mientras me alejaba.

.

 **BPOV**

El silbido bajo de Ángela siguió la salida de Cole.

—Lo sé, ¿no? —Fue una buena respuesta.

Ella sonrió.

—Chica, será mejor que le pongas tu marca en él rápido, o van a haber algunas peleas de gatos. Ese de ahí hace latir incluso a mi corazón dedicado a Ben. —Puso los ojos en blanco dramáticamente, señalando a dicho corazón.

Empujando su pierna con mi pie, estallamos en risas.

—Ya he comenzado. Algunos de nuestras compañeras de pasillo intentaron llamar su atención anoche, pero me aseguré de besar su mejilla frente a ellas.

—¿Mejilla? —Alzó sus cejas dramáticamente—. Isabella, será mejor que tomes ventaja de sus labios hoy, o voy a estar decepcionada de ti. Realmente decepcionada.

—Ángela Weber, pensé que eras una chica buena —bromeé.

—Buena…no muerta —respondió, asintiendo su cabeza.

Sonriendo socarronamente, intenté levantar mi cartera y me detuve. Del otro lado de la sala, se encontraba Alec, y a su lado estaba Mario. Ellos intentaban encajar, incluso usando shorts y camisetas, pero era como intentar cubrir una pantera negra al pintarla de tiras blancas para hacerla pasar como una cebra. Ellos gritaban problemas. Como si estuvieran probándolo, el destino envió a dos ingresantes hacia ellos, e incluso los hombres se alejaron varios metros para bordear la pared donde estaban.

Fulminando con la mirada hacia mis dos guardaespaldas, tomé mi teléfono, marcando el número sin tener que mirar. Pasó por dos conexiones internacionales antes que la voz que quería escuchar respondiera.

—Oficina de Félix Rossi.

—Gianna, ¿está disponible mi padre? —Los ojos de Ángela se ensancharon ante mi italiano fluido.

—¡Isabella! —Dio varios saludos antes de regañarme por no irla a ver antes de irme.

Cuando finalmente se detuvo lo suficiente como para decir algo, le pregunté por mi padre otra vez.

—Sí. Sí. Déjame llamarlo.

Esperé solo unos segundos, antes que su voz profunda atendiera.

—Cariño.

—Papi, ¿por qué?

Ni siquiera fingió no saber de lo que hablaba.

—Isabella, tú y tu madre son las dos cosas más preciadas de mi vida. ¿Realmente pensaste que no te dejaría estar sin vigilancia?

—¡Vigilada! —Mi voz se alzó un octavo—. Acosada es más adecuado.

Por supuesto, Cole volvió en ese momento con tres botellas de agua en mano. No debería haber llamado mientras estaba con él y Ángela, porque no quería airear mis problemas frente a otros, pero ver a Alec y Mario encendió mi mal humor.

—Sácalos, por favor —rogué suavemente.

—No.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y me incliné hacia mi cartera así mi cabello largo cubría mi reacción.

—No puedo creerlo. Todo lo que quiero es una experiencia normal.

—¿Una experiencia normal? ¿Cómo salir con el primer chico que te da algo de atención?

Me enderecé con un jadeo, mis ojos cayendo primero sobre Cole, y entonces hacia Alec y Mario.

—¡Princesa! Lo siento… —Mi padre sabía que había dicho lo incorrecto, y colgué inmediatamente. Contra mis mejores intentos, varias lágrimas rodaron por mi rostro.

Las cejas de Cole se fruncieron, y dejó las botellas de agua en la mesa, acercándose para tomar mi rostro en sus manos. Usando sus pulgares, secó las lágrimas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Lo estaré. Ese era mi padre. Parece que Alec, el tipo que me trajo ayer, lo llamó y le contó sobre nosotros. —Eché un vistazo hacia la parte culpable, y la mirada de Cole siguió la mía. Se tensó un poco, pero no se hizo atrás ante la mirada que Alec envió hacia él. Tragando saliva con fuerza, me preguntaba cómo iba a reaccionar Cole.

Cuando volvió a mirarme, el verde de sus ojos se había oscurecido un poco, pero entonces sonrió.

—¿Estás avergonzada?

—¡No! —Pero, por supuesto, Cole no podía saber lo serio que era esto. Me llenó un momento de duda, haciéndome preguntar si realmente debería ponerlo en esta posición. Pero el pensar en no volverlo a ver, excepto como vecinos, me hizo mal.

—¿Isabella? —preguntó Cole, acercándose a mí lo suficiente que podía sentir su calor.

No, no podía simplemente dejarlo ir, me di cuenta mientras me inclinaba hacia él sin pensarlo. Necesitaría hablar más con él sobre esto, explicarle lo sobreprotectora que era mi familia. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero lo ignoré mientras Cole envolvía sus brazos a mi alrededor, jalándome contra su pecho. El aroma de su colonia inundó mis sentidos, e intenté con fuerza no gemir contra el musculo duro de su pecho. En su lugar, escuché latir su corazón fuertemente por unos segundos antes de alejarme.

Para probar mi punto a Alec, me puse de puntitas de pie y besé la mejilla de Cole otra vez antes de tomar mi bolso. _Deja que le cuenten eso a Papi_. Determinando que no iba a hablar con él sobre ello, silencié mi teléfono.

—Ibas bien con el abrazo, ¿pero otra vez la mejilla? Isabella, tenemos que hablar —susurró Ángela, bromeando, mientras nos alejábamos caminando.

—El Cuadrangular es el lugar perfecto para jugar frisbee —comentó Ángela.

Tenía que admitir, el área de césped entre algunos de los edificios más viejos del campus era mis favoritos también. Aunque estaba ansiosa por intentar jugar frisbee, estaba más visualizando una manta y Cole y yo enredados sobre ella leyendo libros a la sombra de los grandes árboles.

Cole le dio un apretón a mis dedos y me sonrió. Lo había sorprendido, tomando su mano, pero él no la había apartado…en cambio, se acercó más así nuestros cuerpos chocaban ocasionalmente mientras caminábamos.

El campus no era enorme, pero nos habíamos tomado nuestro tiempo localizando todo antes de volver al comedor para tomar algo para comer. Por suerte, había encontrado la sección vegana en los folletos del campus, mientras Ange, como le gustaba que le llamaran, y Cole pidieron unos sándwiches. Afortunadamente, el almuerzo fue mucho mejor que el desayuno, y no pasó mucho antes que estuviéramos caminando al primer piso de nuestra entrada.

—Bueno, parece que mi compañero de cuarto al fin llegó —dijo Cole, asintiendo hacia un hombre alto hacia el final de pasillo intentando maniobrar un bolso y un sobre marrón familiar.

Se giró mientras nos acercábamos, y estuve asombrada en silencio por segunda vez en dos días. Tan alto como Cole, su compañero tenía cabello rubio arena que era más largo y con ondas, como un surfista, e intensos ojos azules. Él era hermoso. La habitación 16 iba a ser una parada popular, y me encontraba a solo un segundo de tomar un marcador negro y escribir _No Disponibles_ en la puerta.

—Cole Braedon. Soy tu compañero. —Sonrió Cole, estrechándole la mano.

—Evan Banniker —respondió el hombre con un fuerte acento sureño.

Tomando mi brazo fuertemente, pensé que Ange iba a desmayarse a mi lado.

—¿Y estas son? —preguntó, asintiendo hacia nosotras. Podía imaginarlo jalando el borde de su sombrero de cowboy hacia abajo, como algunos de los actores en las viejas películas western que había visto.

Cole me atrajo un poco más cerca, y vi los ojos de Evan agrandarse mientras veía nuestras manos unidas y tomar nota de la maniobra de Cole.

—Ella es Isabella Rossi, y su compañera, Ángela Weber.

Con un guiño de sus ojos centellantes, Evan dijo:

—Buenas, Srta. Rossi y Srta. Weber. Es un placer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo seis**

 **EPOV**

—Entiendo tus preocupaciones, pero esta conexión que te preocupa es exactamente lo que necesitamos. —Jacob estaba siendo un maldito, incluso después de mi explicación. Me estaba quedando sin tiempo para discutirlo, porque no había muchas cajas de Jasper que podía usar para distraerme.

—Jake, ¿has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? Se me está haciendo difícil mantener mis emociones fuera de esto.

—Edward, sé que encontraras esto despreciable, pero agentes usan el sexo a veces para obtener lo que necesitan. Solo que tú nunca lo has necesitado para hacerlo.

A penas me contuve de soltar la caja de ropa de Jasper que estaba cargando.

—Ella no se merece eso. Yo tampoco, Jake. —Mi voz estaba tensa, saliendo en un siseo.

—No estás relevado de tu misión, Cullen. Supéralo y haz el trabajo. Si estás tan preocupado por esto entre ustedes, termina el caso rápidamente, y una vez que Bella se dé cuenta de quién es ella, tendrás el tiempo en trabajar en su conexión.

Me detuve y dejé la caja en el suelo, haciendo un gran show de asegurar las solapas.

—Ella los ama —dije suavemente—. No entendí nada de lo que ella le dijo a su padre por teléfono ayer, pero incluso tan enojada como estaba, podías ver que ella los adora. No habrá nada entre nosotros después, Jake. Ella me va a odiar.

—Mejor razón para no preocuparse entonces. Los genes que te dieron papi Carlisle y mami Esme te dieron algo con lo que trabajar, úsalo. Consígueme la evidencia, Cullen. Es importante. —Colgó.

Idiota.

La sensación nauseabunda en mi estómago, la que una vez experimenté cuando vi la foto de Bella de niña y luego la de ella sonriendo, volvió otra vez.

Bella Swan. Isabella Rossi. No importa la mujer, iba a odiarme cuando esto se acabe. La pregunta era… ¿voy a odiarme a mi mismo?

.

Tomando una birome y colocándola en su bolsillo, Jasper dio una rápido vuelta alrededor de la habitación. Terminó de tirar sus sábanas en la cama, después de haberlas desempacado de las pocas cajas de ropa que había traído.

—Me vendría bien una Coca-Cola. ¿Sabes si hay una máquina en el edificio? —Me alzó una ceja.

Él tenía algo que decirme. Conocía sus expresiones faciales tan bien como las de mi familia.

—No por lo que he visto, pero podemos caminar hacia el centro de estudiantes.

—Claro.

Varias chicas soltaron unas risitas mientras caminábamos de salida, y reconocí algunas de ellas de la noche anterior.

Jasper esperó a hablar hasta que estábamos a unos cien metros de la entrada.

—Sombra a las cinco en punto.

—Sip. Me ha estado seguido desde que conocí a Bella.

—Entonces, ¿cómo es que comenzaste a salir con nuestro objetivo tan rápido?

Una chica caminando hacia nosotros me sonrió atractivamente.

Jasper la vio también.

—Señorita. —Él irradiaba encanto mientras asentía y entonces se giró para caminar hacia atrás para admirarla mientras ella pasaba. Ella debió devolver la mirada porque él sonrió.

Para mí, me dijo:

—Altura promedio, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos regulares.

—No estoy seguro de su nombre todavía. El guardia personal de Bella es Alec. Ya me odia.

—Lo que nos lleva devuelta a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo conseguiste nuestro objetivo tan rápido? Quiero decir, estoy eternamente agradecido, porque ya estaba pensando en razones para explicarle a Alice…

—Igual voy a decirle como estás siendo un perro caliente, así que no te preocupes. Y en tanto a Bella, ella literalmente se topó conmigo. Estoy arruinado, Jazz. —Sus ojos se posaron en mí rápidamente. Estábamos acercándonos al comedor—. Nuestra habitación ya está llena de micrófonos, ¿no?

Él asintió, tocando la lapicera discretamente acomodada en su bolsillo.

—Mi amigo se encendió al pasar el marco de la puerta. Supongo que también hay cámaras, así que tenemos que permanecernos en personaje.

Jasper giró otra vez para seguir el camino de una chica. Incluso si era parte de su acto, iba a usar esto contra él si lo necesitaba. Me ayudó ligeramente cuando su pie chocó contra el escalón que llevaba hacia el comedor y se tambaleó. Entre los estudiantes, no había oportunidad de continuar la conversación, pero llenos de snacks, nos encontramos en la puerta. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, noté un hombre castaño moviéndose detrás de una columna del otro lado del camino.

—¿Crees que tiene capacidad para escucharnos? —le pregunté a Jasper. Él era mucho más tecnológico que yo, la ciencia de nuestros objetivos era más mi gusto.

—Todavía no, pero pronto. Los micrófonos en tu cuarto es un primer paso, pero van a querer estar al tanto de nosotros, particularmente tú. —Se agachó para atar su zapato—. Así que cuéntame cómo conociste a Isabella.

—Se chocó conmigo cuando nos estábamos registrando. —Me incliné contra la pared mientras él continuaba luchando con sus cordones—. Llamé a Jake para pedirle que me quite del caso. —Los ojos de Jasper se ensancharon, pero no subió su mirada—. Bella y yo tenemos una conexión. Una conexión extraña. Tan fuerte como Allie y tú, como Emmett y Rosalie. O al menos de mi parte.

Silbó suavemente.

—Eso apesta.

—Sí. A él no le importó, me dijo que usara todo lo que tenga para conseguir esa información.

—Nessie le arrancaría las bolas si supiera lo que dijo. Eres su preferido.

Ese pensamiento me hizo sonreír. Por solo eso, sabía que Jake dormiría en el sofá. La parte triste era que estaba comenzando a pensar que era la única satisfacción que iba a tener sobre este caso.

.

Con todos los eventos planeados para los ingresante, la semana antes que comenzaran las clases pasó rápido. Durante ese tiempo, había sido capaz de enviar las huellas y posible ADN de Isabella, vía un frasco que tomé en un restaurante y transferí a otro agente mientras nos íbamos. Mi acción asegurará la cadena de custodia, pero me hizo sentir como un maldito. Ellos habían tomado una muestra de sangre seca de las prendas que Renée Swan había estado usando cuando fue ejecutada, así que Jake estaba demandando una prueba de cabello para poder obtener el ADN mitocondrial. Él no quería contactar a Charlie Swan hasta que tuviera algo certero. No había logrado conseguir eso todavía para él, y me estaba presionando. Al menos el programa en la computadora había funcionado. Hasta ahora, todo lo que tenían era correos de Félix e Irina para Isabella donde le rogaban que los contactaran, pero al menos era un comienzo.

Más para el deleite de Jake, Bella se había acercado más a mí. Para mi tristeza, se estaba volviendo prácticamente imposible controlar mi reacción hacia ella, y las miradas que había notado me decía que ella lo había notado. No iba a ser capaz de mantenerla alejada por más tiempo, y una parte de mí no quería hacerlo, incluso si sabía que todo estaba mal.

—Ahí estás —dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente mientras abría la puerta.

Cuando tomó mi mano y me jaló hacia la habitación, me tambaleé, porque me había dejado sin habla. Ella se había vestido en unos pantalones pesqueros ajustados color tostado que acentuaba todas sus curvas y mostraba sus fuertes piernas. Un top en color violeta oscuro sobresaltaba contra su pálida piel. Su cabello oscuro colgaba en ondas sobre sus hombros y hacia lo largo de su espalda desnuda, pero era la curva del valle entre sus pechos mientras se inclinaba para tomar un sweater que me secó la boca.

—Sé que hace mucho calor afuera, pero si vamos a ver una película, puede que me dé frío —comentó mientras tomaba un sweater ligero de su cama.

—Buena idea —dije, haciendo una mueca mientras mi voz se quebraba. Su risita me dijo que ella sabía exactamente lo que me estaba haciendo.

.

 **BPOV**

Los ojos sorprendidos y manos temblorosas de Cole le hicieron bien a mi corazón. Él había sido todo un caballero hasta este punto, que pensé que iba a tener que hacer algo para encaminar esta relación. Después de nuestro planeamiento, Ange había dado su aprobación a mi outfit, informándome que si él no cedía después de verme, era gay. Haber sentido su interés obvio en mí durante la semana, me había reído ante su fantasía, una fantasía que mitad del edificio parecía compartir si los rumores eran verdad sobre personas queriéndolo invitar a él y su compañero de cuarto a un trío. Yo solo quería un beso. Bueno, quería mucho más que un beso, pero comenzaría con un beso capaz de hacerme retorcer. Uno que me hiciera ver las estrellas y querer treparme bajo su piel.

Intenté no sonreír en victoria cuando sentí sus dedos tensarse un poco mientras los rozaba por mi espalda mientras apartaba mi silla en la cena. Intenté no gemir cuando pasó sus dedos por mi brazo en forma de círculos pequeños mientras me inclinaba hacia él durante la película. Sosteniendo puertas para mí, apartando sillas, elegantemente envolviendo el sweater sobre mis hombros, él tenía su defensa intacta. Poco sabía él que yo tenía un arma secreta. Una diseñada para penetrar incluso la protección más fuerte: un cuarto vacío. Ange se había ido a la facultad de Tecnología, al cuarto de Ben. Volvería mañana para poder dormir bien antes que comiencen las clases.

El viaje de regreso fue corto, Cole y yo hablamos sobre nuestras clases y el temario que habíamos descargado.

—Entra —pedí cuando llegamos a mi puerta, sonriendo cuando él tragó saliva con fuerza pero me siguió. Mi piel estaba en llamas por todas las caricias no tan inocentes que él me había dado durante la noche. Simplemente con el roce de la manga de su camisa contra mí me hacía querer atacarlo.

—¿Dónde está Ángela? —preguntó, notando su cama ordenada.

—En lo de Ben. Vuelve mañana.

Realmente palideció.

—Siéntate. —Lo empujé sobre mi cama con poco esfuerzo.

Colocando mi pie en la madera para sostenerme, desabroché mi sandalia, asegurándome de flexionarme antes de cambiar de piernas. Podía sentir el calor de su mirada mientras lo hacía. Añadiendo el calor que ya sentía bajo mi piel, sentía que estaba en un infierno. Lanzando mis zapatos por la habitación hacia el armario, me arrastré, tan inocentemente como podía hacia él, por la cama, cruzando mis piernas y dejando mis rodillas descansar contra su muslo. Posé mi mano en su pierna y fingí que no noté sus manos empuñarse.

—Así que mañana es nuestro último día antes de tener que comenzar a enterrarnos en libros. ¿Tienes algún plan?

Él sacudió su cabeza lentamente.

—Podemos tomar una manta y unos libros e ir al Cuadrangular…ya sabes, solo para tirarnos. —Moví mi dedo en un círculo contra su pierna.

Ojos verdes y torturados se encontraron con los míos. Al segundo siguiente, mi espalda chocó contra la cama, quitándome el aliento mientras los labios de Cole aclamaban los míos. Presionada contra el colchón por el peso de su pecho, gemí. Con dedos en mi cabello, giró mi rostro ligeramente, entonces sus labios se presionaron contra los míos, saboreando una y otra vez antes de tomar mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. El jalón hizo que sienta un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

—Volviéndome loco —murmuró, su pulgar bajando por mi barbilla para levantarla con facilidad. Su mano era tan grande que sus dedos se envolvían alrededor de mi mandíbula. Jadeé mientras él mordisqueaba mi oreja—. Isabella —susurró suavemente, jalando mi lóbulo.

Enterrando mis dedos en su cabello corto, llevé sus labios hacia los míos y fui consumida ante su sabor mientras se abría ante mí. Un ronroneo salió de mi pecho, y apreté mis dedos, sosteniéndolo contra mí. Cuando se movió para cubrirme completamente, un calor se deslizó entre mis piernas en anticipación. El beso siguió para siempre, nuestras lenguas rozando contra el otro, suavemente a veces, duro y demandante en otra. Pero necesitaba más, nunca antes había sentido tanta lujuria en mi vida. Retorciéndome contra él, gemí cuando mi movimiento lo trajo firmemente contra mí. Envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, embestí, apartando mi boca de la suya y chillando mientras todo se tensaba con un estremecimiento.

—Tan hermosa… —Lo escuché decir suavemente mientras succionaba mi piel, alternando besos, mordidas, y lamidas como si estuviera saboreándome.

Mis ojos rodaron hacia atrás en mi cabeza ante el placer de los pequeños pinches de dolor. Lo necesitaba…demasiado. En vez de decírselo, se lo mostré, frotando mi centro ardiente contra su dura polla. El ardor entre mis piernas era desesperante, el beso que había querido se había vuelto en algo mucho más.

El terciopelo duro de su lengua lamia la curva de mi cuello, mientras sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos para tomar mis pechos. Arqueándome contra sus manos, los empujé hacia sus palmas, temblando mientras el contacto contra mis pezones enviaba una lujuria ardiente junto a mis nervios. Entusiasmada mientras me acercaba, dejé mi cuerpo dejarse llevar, estremeciéndome contra él mientras llevaba una mano a mi cadera, jalándome con fuerza hacia él, golpeando el lugar correcto una y otra vez. Estaba pasando tan rápido, las sensaciones eran abrumadoras, pero era indetenible. Los músculos se tensaron con fuerza, el nudo entre mis piernas explotó, y grité su nombre. Balbuceando incoherentemente, continué moviéndome contra él, rogando y suplicando más.

—Así es, nena, déjame saber cómo se siente. —Su voz era dura, oscura. Y cuando pasó su pulgar sobre mi pezón izquierdo, me vine otra vez. Esta vez fue más suave, más dulce, pero, sin embargo, poderoso.

Dejándome caer sobre la cama, chillé mientras me besaba nuevamente, suavemente.

—Oh, Dios mío. Nunca antes… —admití cuando finalmente pude hablar, dándome cuenta por completo que mis dedos, y el vibrado que Renata me había enviado, no eran nada al lado de este hombre.

Cuando nuestros ojos se conectaron, sentí algo cambiar dentro de mí. Era aterrador, esta sensación de conocerlo. Recordé a mi padre decir que él había sabido, cuando conoció a mi madre, que ella era la indicada para él sin importar nada.

Respirando en jadeo mientras los suaves espasmos seguían deslizándose por mi cuerpo, envolví mis dedos alrededor de su cuello, jalándolo hacia abajo. Quería hacerle sentir lo mismo, hacerlo sentir deshacerse en mis brazos, pero el golpe fuerte a la puerta nos sorprendió a los dos.

—¡Isabella Rossi!

Oh, rayos.

Otro golpe fuerte contra la madera, y lo escuché intentar abrir la puerta.

Los ojos de Cole habían perdido esa mirada "fuera de control". En cambio, sus ojos estaban enfocados y la pregunta en ellos era clara.

—Es mi papá.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **content1**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo siete**

 **EPOV**

—Es mi papá.

Cada pizca de deseo desapareció ante sus palabras y caí en lo que hice. La había atacado, incluso si ella y yo lo disfrutamos en todo momento. Y lo había hecho en su cuarto, el cual estaba lleno de micrófonos como el mío. Para añadir leña al fuego, el hombre que la había criado, el hombre al que había jurado destruir, estaba golpeando la puerta. Nuestra inteligencia no lo había ubicado en los Estados, mucho menos en Georgia. Él había sido meticuloso en su viaje, y apostaba a que ya había visto el reporte de las actividades de su hija y yo de la tarde.

Un puño golpeando contra la puerta confirmó mi sospecha.

Bella saltó, y me puse de pie para tomarla por el brazo para sostenerla. Acomodando su camiseta y alisando sus pantalones, me tomé el tiempo para pasar mis dedos por su cabello para quitar el look de recién follada. No ayudó mucho, pero me hizo sentir mejor al intentarlo. Alisando mi camisa, tomo aire profundo. Con ojos ensanchados, Bella lucía como un ciervo frente a unos faros.

Su cama estaba desordenada, así que me incliné para acomodarla también. Cuando toqué el edredón, una chispa de deseo me recorrió; la fabrica era _casi_ tan suave como su piel. Ella era tan responsiva, y mis dedos ansiaban tenerla debajo de mí otra vez. Su orgasmo había sido tan rápido y fuerte ante nuestras caricias casuales, que no podía imaginar cómo sería aclamarla, probarla, y poseerla. Sacudiendo mi cabeza para quitar los pensamientos seductores, moví mi hombro en dirección a los golpes.

—Nena, tienes que atender a la puerta. Puede que la tire abajo.

Esas palabras la pusieron en marcha. Murmuró algo en italiano mientras me sentaba en la silla de escritorio, tomando el programa de nuestra clase de Psiquiatría 101.

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, Félix Rossi se lanzó junto con Alec directamente detrás de él. Otros tres hombres siguieron, y el vello de la parte posterior de mi cuello se erizó. No había duda en mi mente que si no hubiese estado sentado en una habitación de dormitorios en el medio de un campus universitario, ya estaría muerto. Me puse de pie, en respeto. El programa en mi mano era un disfraz, pero a menos que vaya a admitir haber puesto micrófonos en el cuarto de su hija, Félix no podía enfrentarme. Sí me miró furioso, incluso mientras su pequeña hija estaba de pie defensivamente entre nosotros. Él era unos de los hombres más grandes que he visto, segundo solamente después de Emmett en tamaño. Cabello negro y ojos azules profundos eran destacados por su piel oliva. Vestido en un traje oscuro de tres piezas, llevaba un aire de superioridad, poder, y peligro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, papi? —La voz de Bella era dura—. ¿Y tenías que traer a todos contigo?

Un par de frases rápidas en italiano le siguieron, y Bella colocó sus manos en sus caderas.

—Este… —Se giró ligeramente para señalarme—…es mi novio, Cole. Y, por respeto, te pido que hables en inglés en su presencia.

Él ignoró su pedido, soltando lo que parecía ser una reprendida. En respuesta a su tono, los cuatro hombres con él formaron un medio circulo y se acercaron un paso. Cuando vi que uno de los tipos puso su mano en su cinturón, mi necesidad de proteger se activó, y envolví un brazo alrededor de Bella, y jalándola hacia mi costado y luego ubicándola detrás de mí. Había sido un movimiento instintivo, y si no hubiera estado furioso por cómo se estaban comportando como idiotas a su alrededor, puede que haya disfrutado de la forma en que los ojos de Félix se ensanchaban.

Un bufido profundo detrás de mí me dijo lo que Bella pensaba.

—Papi, vete. —Colocó una mano en mi espalda, envolviendo la otra alrededor de mi brazo.

Él respondió en italiano, pero ella lo ignoró.

Otras frases en italiano llenaron la habitación, pero ella no respondió. Parecía que ella era tan terca como él.

Al fin, él cedió.

—Princesa, has ignorado nuestras llamadas y correos. Tu madre está como loca. Está esperando en el hotel para hablar contigo.

—No voy a ir. —Bella no se había movido de detrás mío, y sentí sus dedos aferrarse a mi camisa.

—No vas… —soltó él.

—Nop. No hasta que te disculpes con Cole por ser un idiota. Entonces, puede que vaya a cenar contigo y madre, pero solo si Cole es invitado.

Imaginé que a Jake estaría masturbándose cuando escuchara esto. Félix lucía como si quisiera estrangularme. Dado el tamaño de sus manos, no le tomaría mucho trabajo. Lo que me recordaba que se suponía que era un chico de veintiún años. Seguramente una criatura así estaría intentando lucir rudo, pero probablemente estuviera aterrado con el equipo del Padrino observándolo.

—Señor —dije con el flanqueo apropiado, estirando mi mano hacia él. Al principio, pensé que iba a ignorarme, pero entonces recibió mi mano, apretando mientras lo hacía.

Apartando mi mano de él, me giré hacia Bella, inclinando para susurrar en su oído:

—Al menos habla con él un poco. Si quieres que vaya a cenar contigo para ver a tu mamá, lo haré. Pero si yo fuera tu padre, estaría preocupado. Ambos lucimos como si estábamos haciendo exactamente lo que _estábamos_ haciendo.

Ella rió, haciéndome sonreír contra su oreja. Apartándome lentamente, sonreí al verla mirarme a través de sus pestañas. _Ok_ , articuló ella.

—Sr. Rossi, fue un placer conocerlo —dije, dando un apretón a la mano de Bella antes de soltarla. Me tomó todo lo que tenía para darle mi espalda al grupo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

Escuché a su padre volver a hablar en italiano inmediatamente, intentando no reírme cuando sus matones me siguieron y rodearon la puerta de ella.

Sí…había una forma de no ser obvio.

.

Cuando me fui a desvestir, me di cuenta que la noche había sido más exitosa de lo que había esperado. Varias hebras del cabello de Bella se habían atascado en el botón de mi manga y una parecía ser de raíz. Tener ADN nuclear sería un bonús. Debió haber pasado durante nuestra sesión de besos. Sentándome en la cama, bufé, sintiendo que era un sinvergüenza enorme. Jacob iba a querer apresurar esto. Por qué estaba preocupado por más ADN, no lo entendía. El Buró ya tenía todo lo que necesitaban para probar que la mujer a la que estaba mintiendo era Isabella Marie Swan. Las huellas que había tenido en Seattle estaban claras. Las cosas que estaba consiguiendo eran meras formalidades. Mi apuesta era que esta misión se basaba en saber qué tan metida se encontraba Bella en los negocios de su padre y tío, y obtener cualquier información que se pudiera con respecto a ellos.

Tomando mi reloj, presiono los botones, señalando la necesidad de un retiro. Seguro que Bella iba a pasar el tiempo con su padre, decidí ir por un trote nocturno por el campus. Estaba apostando que mi sombra seguramente estaba ocupada cuidando de Félix, así que era buen momento para tener un "encuentro" con un compañero corredor. Abriendo el armario y estratégicamente manteniendo la puerta en el camino de la cámara, rápidamente quité las hebras de cabello de mi camisa y las deposité en una bolsa que había guardado en mi bolsillo. Una camiseta y shorts deportivos fueron lo siguiente. Estaba colocándome mis zapatillas cuando Jasper entró.

—¿Sales a correr? —preguntó, bajando su cena del comedor.

—Sí. Vine de mi cita con Isabella para ser recibido por su padre y algunos de sus amigos. —Por suerte, Jasper estaba enfrentándome a mí, y no la cámara, ya que no controló el arqueo de sus cejas—. No creo que le haya caído bien.

Jasper silbó suavemente.

—Como sea, si Bella viene, dile que salí a correr.

—Seguro. Cuidaré de tu dama.

—Aparta tus manos, Banniker.

Levantó sus manos en rendición, con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

Tomando mi iPod, salí del edificio, la bolsa Ziploc guardada en mi bolsillo. Estaba seguro que Jazz estará en su teléfono escuchando música, o sea la transmisión del cuarto de Bella vía el micrófono que él había plantado en una de nuestras visitas allí, antes que mis músculos se calentaran.

.

.

 **BPOV**

No podía decidir si mi visita con mi padre había ido bien o terrible. Lo había extrañado muchísimo. Mientras que yo era mejor amiga de mi madre, también era la nena de papá. Verlo tan enojado conmigo fue un golpe. Él había actuado tan mal con Cole. Me había dado el discurso de "¿Qué tanto sabes de este chico?" y luego intentó hacerme dudar mis reacciones. Se había sorprendido cuando me crucé de brazos y le dije que no iría a encontrarme con mi madre si él, y ella, no podían ser cordiales con el hombre que había decido que era bueno para mí.

Fue entonces que se había sentado en mi cama, descansando sus brazos contra sus piernas. Fue el momento en que lo había visto más derrotado y su actitud parecía rara.

—Solo queremos que todo en tu vida sea perfecto, princesa —había dicho él.

Eso abrió camino a una discusión sobre como yo quería aprender de mis experiencias, incluso si no pensaba que Cole iba a romper mi corazón, le había concedido a mi padre que si tal cosa pasaba, lo aceptaría como una lección de vida. Cuando él envolvió su gran brazo alrededor de mis hombros, atrayéndome a su lado, cedí, acurrucándome contra el hombre que siempre había alejado a los monstruos. Él se fue cuando accedí a un almuerzo.

Sonreí cuando me llegó un mensaje de Cole.

 _Perdón por no haber estado cuando pasaste, te veré en la mañana._

Rápidamente escribí una respuesta.

 _No hay problema. Pero te necesito para una cita de almuerzo mañana._

 _Ok. No estoy seguro de tener la ropa para impresionar a tus padres._

 _Unos caquis y una camisa están bien. Con suerte, mi padre no se presentará en su traje del Padrino._

Su respuesta tomó un minuto.

 _Evan se está meando de la risa ante ese comentario. Tengo que admitir, tu papá es muy intimidante._

 _Él es un gran oso teddy._

 _Claro. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora necesito estar listo?_

 _A las once._

 _Okay._

Aquí es dónde decido ser valiente.

 _¿Te puedo convencer de venir aquí y terminar lo que comenzamos?_

 _¡Isabella, detente! Evan está aquí o te llamaría._

 _Otra vez, habitación vacía. Sin compañera._

 _¡Ah!_

Reí al imaginármelo golpeándose la cabeza contra el teléfono. Entonces me llegó la inspiración. Tomando mi lápiz labial bien rojo de mi cartera, rápidamente me lo coloco, tomándome una foto de cerca. Me aseguré de morder mi labio ligeramente de un lado y presioné "enviar" antes de arrepentirme.

Y esperé. Justo cuando empezaba a entrar en pánico, sonó mi teléfono.

 _¿Acaso no tienes piedad?_

Mis risas se volvieron en resoplidos. Él no iba a venir, literal y figurativamente, y yo estaba torturándonos. Se sentía bien poder bromear con él. Se sentía mejor que él estaba dispuesto a dar tanto como recibía.

 _Buenas noches, Cole._

 _Buenas noches, Isabella._

.

Precisamente a las once de la mañana, Cole golpeó a la puerta. Incluso sabiendo qué esperar, tuve que tomar aire profundo cuando lo vi. Había combinado un par de caquis con una camisa celeste y una corbata y sostenía una chaqueta en su mano. El azul contrastaba bien con su cabello y ojos, pero era la corbata que me derritió. Quería empujarlo y besarlo hasta perder el sentido, así que lo hice.

Antes de que se nos vaya de las manos, él se aparta, pasando su pulgar por mis labios.

—Isabella, tengo que enfrentar a tus padres hoy. Déjame hacerlo con una buena conciencia.

Riéndome de él, bromeé:

—Eras malo anoche, ¿así que cual es la diferencia?

—Eso fue anoche. Hoy es un día diferente. —Sonríe ante mi expresión dudosa. Puede que intente ser gracioso, pero sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de interés y lujuria. Le hacía bien a mi corazón.

—Okay, te lo dejaré pasar esta vez, pero no esperes que sea una chica buena por mucho tiempo.

Él gruñó, pellizcándose la nariz.

—Nunca esperaría eso de ti, porque estás diseñada perfectamente para ser mi tentación personal.

Me gustaba ese pensamiento demasiado y di unas palmadas suaves en su pecho, disfrutando de sus duros músculos debajo de su camisa.

—Mientras que entiendas que eres mío —bromeé.

Él sonrió socarronamente y sacudió su cabeza hacia mí. Desafortunadamente, un golpe a la puerta interrumpió lo que sea que iba a decir. Tomando mi bolso de mano, enlacé nuestros dedos antes de ir a recibir al conductor.

—Isabella, ¿qué hace exactamente tu padre? —preguntó cuando entramos en el asiento del Mercedes Maybach.

Soltando el aliento, subí el cristal de privacidad.

—Para ser honesta, no sé todo sobre ello. Negocios en todo el mundo. La compañía la heredó él y mi tío Deme cuando falleció mi abuelo. —Removiéndome en el asiento, decido ser directa—. Mi abuelo fue asesinado por mi abuela. Ella lo atrapó engañándola.

Por un momento, él no se movió, entonces estiró una mano para tomar la mía y ofreció un:

—Lo siento.

—Em, está bien. No lo recuerdo mucho, más como este sentimiento de que era un hombre algo aterrador, pero querido al mismo tiempo. Mi abuela es totalmente diferente. Ella y yo nos enviamos cartas todo el tiempo. No la he visto desde que fue enviada a la cárcel. De hecho, está en una cárcel en Nueva York. Me gustaría ir a verla pronto. Ella y mi papá tienen una relación tensa. Quiero decir, la ama, sabes, pero igual, ella mató a su padre.

Cole siguió observándome con cuidado.

—Lo que pienso es que mi abuelo debería haber mantenido sus pantalones cerrados. Si lo hubiera hecho, Abuela no hubiera tenido que dispararle en la polla.

Cole se retorció ante mis palabras. Reacción típica de hombres.

—Como sea, mi tío y mi papá se encargaron después que falleció. Sé que lidian en el mercado y cosas, pero para ser honesta, nunca he estado interesada en ello. Mi primo mayor, Santiago, ya trabaja para ellos y se hará cargo de la compañía cuando el tío Deme se retire. Su hermana está aquí en los estados, pero los otros tres chicos jóvenes ayudan con el negocio, eso es todo.

Cole frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—No pareces ser del tipo que se sienta y deja que otro maneje el negocio que tu familia ha construido.

No pude evitar la sonrisa que apareció en mi rostro. Él era una persona muy astuta.

—Bueno, los dejaré arrancarse el cabello por la caída y alza del mercado. Mi plan es hacerme cargo de la división de obras de caridad de la compañía una vez que tenga mi título. Está creciendo con los años, y ayuda con los impuestos, particularmente aquí en los Estados. La persona que tienen de encargada ahora está bien, pero tengo grandes ideas sobre la reforma de justicia social y proyectos que ya he hablado con el tío Deme. —Sonreí recordando la mirada sorprendida de mi apuesto tío. La ceja alzada de Cole preguntó, yo comparto—. El tío Deme piensa que estoy loca a veces, pero creo que está impresionado con mis planes.

—Como sea, juro que mi familia proviene de una Mafia Italiana a veces. Mis padres son muy locos. Son tan sobreprotectores. Es por eso que estoy aquí, para tener algo de distancia de ellos. Cole…em, debería decirte…ellos han espantado cualquier novio que quise tener. —Alzó una ceja otra vez—. No quiero que hagan lo mismo contigo.

Él sonrió, y fue tan hermoso que no me di cuenta que me estaba jalando hacia él hasta que estaba recostada contra su pecho. La ansiedad que estaba sintiendo desapareció cuando él gentilmente rozó sus labios contra los míos.

—Okay, Isabella. Pero si me ofrece presentarme a su pequeño amigo, te llevo conmigo.

Estallo en risas, pero sigo besando su rostro entre risas. Fue el carraspeo de mi padre que nos separó. Me giré para ver que el coche se había detenido y él estaba allí para acompañarnos hacia dentro. Había sido completamente atrapada.

Sintiendo a Cole tensarse, dejo otro beso en sus labios quietos antes de deslizarme por el asiento hacia mi padre. Me aseguré de mantener la mano de Cole firmemente en la mía, porque había visto el "pequeño amigo" de mi papá y no había nada de pequeño sobre el arma que sabía que llevaba con él.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **content1**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

Ella se sienta sola, con la mirada perdida

Tiene el rostro de una Madre

¿En qué se equivocó? La batalla terminó

Que el Señor ayude a este roto hogar

Hey, madre, padre, hermana

Hey, vuelvan, intentándolo, creyendo

Hey, madre, padre, soñador

¿Que no saben que estoy vivo por ustedes?

Soy su séptimo hijo

Y cuando el resplandor llegue a la familia

Tengan fe, crean.

(Journey – Mother, Father)

 **Capítulo ocho**

 **EPOV**

Félix nos dirigió por varios pasillos y por un comedor lujosamente ambientado antes de llegar a un rincón aislado. Tuvimos que pasar por dos hombres que mantenían guardia en la puerta para entrar. Ni bien Bella vio a su "mamá", echó a correr, casi embistiendo a la alta mujer rubia que se ponía de pie. Irina Rossi era una mujer hermosa, pero no tenía nada en comparación con la mujer que ella aclamaba como hija. Escuché suspirar a Félix detrás de mí mientras Bella e Irina se abrazaban, pero nunca comentó nada. Me había estado observando desde que bajé de la limosina, y se me había hecho difícil no devolverle la mirada.

Bella e Irina estaban hablando fluidamente en italiano, las lágrimas caían por sus rostros. Era difícil negar que ellas se amaran por la forma en que se aferraban. Félix, que había ido hacia ellas, adoptó una mirada sufrida y sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo, pasándolo por el rostro de ellas. Era una escena cariñosa que hizo retorcer mi estómago.

Sorprendida por la acción de su padre, Bella me miró y se acercó para tomar mi mano.

—Mamá, él es Cole —dijo Bella, sonriendo. Sus grandes ojos marrones brillaron con lágrimas contenidas, haciéndolos más hermosos.

Girando hacia Irina, asentí respetuosamente hacia ella, tomando su mano y llevándola hacia mis labios para besar sus nudillos. Escuchando un murmullo suave de Félix, elegí ignorar su advertencia y hablé a su mujer.

—Sra. Rossi, es un placer conocerla.

—Igualmente, joven. —Ella entrecerró sus ojos solamente un poco hacia mí mientras la soltaba, pero Bella lo notó.

—Mamá, Papi ya ha sido grosero. Llevó a Alec y los otros a mi habitación actuando amenazantes. No comiences —dijo ella con tono grave incluso aunque estaba aferrada a la mano de su madre como si fuera un salvavidas. Parecía ser que los Rossi eran francos el uno con el otro.

—Solo me aseguro que él sepa lo mucho que significas para nosotros. Por cierto, buena reacción, jovencito. No te echaste para atrás, pero fuiste respetuoso al mismo tiempo. Los otros chicos que intentaron ganarse a mi Isabella actuaron como niños malcriados, saliendo corriendo con la cola entre sus piernas a la primera señal de dificultad. Félix, deja de fulminarlo con la mirada, o te recordaré cómo reaccionó mi padre contigo la primera vez.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco hacia su madre, pero finalmente lo dejó pasar, permitiéndome sostener una silla para ella. No se pasó por alto que Félix había hecho lo mismo con su esposa. Ni bien me senté, Bella tomó mi mano debajo de la mesa, enlazando nuestros dedos. Ella estaba temblando.

Los próximos minutos pasaron con el camarero mostrándole la lista de vinos a Félix antes de anunciar las especialidades del chef del día. Mientras Irina ponía al día a Bella sobre sus primos, Félix y yo nos mantuvimos en silencio. Fue solo cuando el vino tinto había sido servido que Irina puso su atención sobre mí.

—Así que, Cole, cuéntame sobre ti.

—Mamá…

Di un suave apretón a la mano de Bella.

—Está bien. —Sostuvo su mirada en mí por un momento largo. Sonriendo suavemente, respondí a su madre—. Estoy aquí para pre-médico…

Mi historia inventada salió de mis labios con facilidad. Cuando Félix me preguntó sobre mis padres en profundidad, solo pude esperar que Jake haya hecho un buen trabajo, porque no había duda que iba a ser investigado. Ya sea si él sospechaba que yo no era quién decía ser, o solo era un padre sobreprotector, quedaba por ver.

Nuestro almuerzo llegó, y apenas había tomado un bocado de mi filete antes que Irina comenzara con Bella.

—Isabella, sabes que tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Me mató darme cuenta que te habías ido esa mañana sin decir adiós. —Ella posó ambas manos sobre su corazón, grandes lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Su culpabilidad maternal era tan buena como los que había recibido de Esme.

Bella lo llevó como un campeón, incluso si varias lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro.

—No me hubieras dejado ir sin otra pelea.

—Porque deberías estar en casa ahora, yendo a la Universidad de Milán —murmuró Félix.

—Ven, es por eso de allí de lo que hablo —dijo Bella, dejando caer su tenedor con fuerza en su plato—. Díganme algo. ¿Qué hice de malo al registrarme aquí? ¿Además de no ir a un lugar que no hayan aprobado primero? Saqué excelentes notas en el colegio, nunca les di problemas, hice todo lo que me pidieron. No puedo entender por qué están tan en contra de que esté aquí.

Ella se hizo hacia atrás abruptamente, cruzándose de brazos defensivamente. Félix se mantuvo en silencio ante su descargo, mientras que los labios de su madre se movían sin hacer sonido.

—No se te ocurre razón alguna, ¿no Papi? Ninguna. Siempre he sido buena, y la única cosa que hago sin su opinión fue esto. Ya saben que planeo volver al negocio familiar después, pero no, también quieren controlar esto.

Ella llevó su mirada hacia mí.

—E intentan eliminar cualquiera que ven como una amenaza.

Oh Dios, si no tenía razón ella, pero en el contexto equivocado. No vio los ojos de Félix ensancharse ligeramente, pero yo sí.

Félix comenzó a hablar, peri Irina posó su delicada mano sobre su garra, dándole unas palmaditas. Intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos antes que Irina hable.

—Isabella, cariño, no te voy a mentir y decir que estoy feliz de que estés aquí, pero comencé mal esta conversación, y no quiero que se convierta en una pelea. Tu padre y yo tuvimos una larga discusión anoche después que volviera de tu dormitorio. —El rostro de Félix era estoico, y yo pensaba que fue menos una discusión y más un monólogo de Irina—. No queremos que nos evites, o nuestras llamadas, así que si apoyarte en esto es lo que se necesita, lo haremos.

El rostro de Bella se iluminó, mientras que el de Félix se ensombreció.

—¿En serio? —Su voz era chillante y rápida.

Los labios de Irina se arquearon a un lado mientras intentaba no llorar.

—Sí.

Bella chilló, corriendo de su silla y hacia su madre para darle un gran abrazo. Entonces, de repente, se lanzó al regazo de su padre, besando su rostro. Él cedió ante la alegría de ella, sonriendo ampliamente ante el entusiasmo de su hija.

—¿No más interferencias? —le preguntó.

Él exhaló fuertemente, cosa que hizo mover el cabello de ella.

—Lo…intentaré.

Sus palabras la hicieron reír. Girándose hacia mí, ella explicó.

—Si solo hubiera dicho que sí, no le hubiera creído. —Su sonrisa era contagiosa, incluso si Félix lucía angustiado.

—¿Y Cole? —preguntó ella, tomando el rostro de su padre en sus manos así podía enfocarse en ella.

Juro que lo escuché gruñir antes que bufe:

—Lo intentaré.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos hacia él. Era una escena que parecía el enfrentamiento de David y Goliat.

—Dije que lo iba a intentar —gruñó—. Es lo mejor que obtendrás de mí ahora mismo.

Ella dio unas palmadas a su rostro suavemente.

—Gracias, Papi.

El rostro de Félix se ablandó. Él era un hombre irrevocablemente enamorado de su hija, y se inclinó para besar su frente suavemente antes de jalarla en un abrazo.

Me pregunté cuántas personas planeaba dejar Félix observando a Bella y yo. Ciertamente la concesión no había sido la que quiso hacer. Probablemente iba a ser más complicado seguir con mi mentira.

El resto del almuerzo pasó sin problemas. Bella y sus padres hablaron sobre casa, Bella se aseguró que yo estuviera incluido en la conversación. Irina incluso me detalló sobre la infancia de Bella, contándome historias adorables de Bella como una niña y su falta de coordinación.

—¡Eso fue antes que comenzara a jugar futbol! —se defendió Bella, hasta que alcé una ceja hacia ella. Entonces, ella sonrió socarronamente—. Choqué contra Cole. Así fue como nos conocimos.

Ante la curiosidad de su madre, Bella le contó la historia. Una que estuve seguro que su padre ya había escuchado con detalles.

—Esa es mi bebé. Encuentra el hombre más apuesto cercano y hace una gran entrada —bromeó Irina.

Creo que me sonrojé, y la risa de Bella obviamente me hizo querer. Si Félix no hubiera seguido observando, hubiera sido un final decente del almuerzo. Como era, vi a Bella dejando su servilleta con cuidado sobre el plato después de que lo había usado para secar sus ojos.

—Vamos a estar aquí por dos días más antes de dirigirnos hacia Nueva York. ¿Cole y tú volverán mañana? —preguntó Cole.

—¿Por qué no vienen al campus mejor? Saldré de mi primer día de clases a las tres. Así pueden ver dónde vivo, y yo puedo darles un tour —sugirió Bella mientras Félix firmaba por la comida.

Irina miró hacia su esposo mientras se ponían de pie para acompañarnos hacia afuera.

—Creo que eso sería encantador.

Los hombres que estaban parados ante la puerta se ubicaron detrás de nosotros mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la entrada, dónde el coche negro esperaba. Hice una mueca para ver que Alec estaba conduciendo esta vez.

—¿Prometen venir? —Bella rogó mientras Alec se deslizaba en el asiento del conductor y otro de los hombres abría la puerta del coche.

—Es una cita. —Sonrió Irina mientras asentía su cabeza.

—Te amo, mamá —dijo suavemente Bella, dándole un abrazo fuerte a Irina—. Gracias. —Bella le dio un apretón extra.

Irina intentaba no sollozar.

—También te amo, cariño.

—Te amo, Papi. —Bella se puso de puntitas de pie para abrazar el cuello de su padre, y Félix la alzó en un abrazo de oso enorme.

Me recordaba a cómo Emmett solía bromear con Alice y una sombra pasó por mi corazón. De repente estaba nervioso y sentí como si me estuvieran observando. ¿Ciertamente los Rossi no harían algo tan estúpido a la luz del día? Ignorando la intenta necesidad de girar y analizar el área, observé mientras Félix sostenía a Bella, meciéndola ligeramente. Bella se ubicó a mi lado ni bien la dejó libre.

—También te amo, princesa. Te veremos mañana. —Realmente sonrió, y lo hizo lucir años más joven.

Mientras Bella subía al coche, ofrecí mi mano hacia él.

—Sr. Rossi, fue un placer. —Esta vez, al menos no dio un apretón tan fuerte.

—Sra. Rossi. —Asentí hacia ella respetuosamente y me gané una sonrisa tímida.

—¡Los amo! —gritó Isabella otra vez mientras la puerta comenzaba a cerrarse.

Entonces, se desató el infierno mientras balas rompían el silencio, los eventos se desarrollaron en cámara lenta.

Félix giró hacia atrás mientras sus guardaespaldas comenzaban a gritar órdenes. Los gritos de Bella se unieron a los de Irina, pero la voz de su madre fue silenciada mientras su pecho estallaba en chorros rojos. Mientras caía al suelo, los hombres alrededor sacaron armas, apuntando al otro lado de la calle, y el hombre que nos había apresurado al coche, golpeó su mano contra el techo. Alec puso en marcha el Maybach, incluso mientras balas atravesaban el parabrisas, haciéndolo pedazos.

Mientras Alec intentaba evadir ser chocado por el tráfico en el que nos había metido, Bella intentaba moverse por encima de mí, intentando llegar a la puerta y a sus padres. Gritaba por su madre y padre, rogando que Alec se detuviera, que volviera. Aterrado que ella fuera a ser baleada que seguían llegando, la empujé hacia el suelo, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

—¡Alec, te ordeno que vuelvas! —Sus palabras eran ahogadas por el chirrido de gomas y retumbe de bocinas.

—Lo siento, Isabella.

Él lo dijo en italiano, pero lo entendí.

—¡Alec! —sollozó ella.

Ella era tan pequeña y estaba tan asustada, y esto solo iba a ponerse peor. Probablemente no lo haya procesado todavía, pero no había forma de que su madre haya sobrevivido esas balas al pecho.

—Nena, aguanta. Él intenta ponernos a salvo.

—Mi papá y mamá. —Sus palabras eran tan pequeñas.

—Los hombres de tu padre estaban a su alrededor, Bella. Solo vamos a molestar.

Un golpe fuerte envió al coche hacia un lado, y Alec maldijo mientras el sonido de más balas golpeaba el coche por detrás. El chirrido de gomas precipitó otro golpe directo y el vehículo se hizo hacia un lado otra vez. Levantándome lo suficiente como para ver por encima del asiento trasero, vi una furgoneta siguiéndonos. Alguien estaba determinado a llegar a Bella.

A la mierda con esto. Tomé mi reloj, iniciando una alerta de emergencia.

—Alec, ¿tienes un arma?

—¡¿Qué?! —jadeó, entonces maldijo fuertemente mientras más balas golpeaban. Le habían dado.

Me senté, inclinando sobre el asiento delantero. No debería haberlo hecho, porque el siguiente impacto me hizo tambalearme de costado, golpeándome la cabeza contra el metal. Bella gritó, y vi estrellas. Sintiendo el flujo caliente de sangre correr por mi rostro, lo limpié. Alec estaba peor. Había visto algo de sangre por la parte frontal.

—Un arma. Dame un arma así puedo sacarnos de aquí.

—Niño, serías más peligroso que ellos con una. —Levantó su vista hacia el espejo retrovisor y gritó—. ¡Agáchate!

La ventana trasera estalló sobre mí, y sentí pedazos de vidrio por todos lados. Bella, gracias a Dios, seguía totalmente protegida por mi posición. Me quité la chaqueta, incluso aunque Alec tomó una curva a una velocidad peligrosamente alta, y la lancé sobre el rostro de Bella para evitar que se lastimara con el vidrio.

—Alec. ¡Dame un arma! —Ya se había ido mi voz de chico universitario. Había comenzado el juego. Alguien intentaba matar a Bella, y ya que sabía que el FBI no era tan estúpido, significaba que otro enemigo había aparecido. Íbamos a morir si no hacíamos algo.

Algo en mi voz debió haber mostrado el cambio, porque Alec miró hacia atrás a través del vidrio, sus ojos sorprendidos. Él extendió una Glock por encima del separador mientras tomaba otra curva. Desafortunadamente, la furgoneta que nos perseguía nos golpeó en ese momento, y el impulso hizo dar vuelta el coche.

El chirrido de metal golpeando el pavimento, vidrios quebrándose, y más balas llenaron el aire mientras Bella y yo salíamos volando.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo nueve**

 **EPOV**

El mundo daba vueltas y vueltas, deteniéndose con un crujido mientras yo caía fuertemente contra el techo. Lo que quedaba de las ventanas explotaron mientras el coche se deslizaba antes de golpear contra algo y detenerse abruptamente. El ruido era ensordecedor mientras miles de pedazos de vidrio centelleaban en el aire y el metal del coche se torcía ante la presión de estar volcado y en un raro ángulo. Bella había aterrizado sobre mí, lo cual era bueno, porque un dolor abrasador en mi costado implicaba problemas. Cuando el coche finalmente se detuvo, me giré para buscar la abertura más cercana y vi concreto y tierra. Bella se removió en mis brazos, y solté una respiración profunda cuando sus ojos oscuros color chocolate se encontraron con los míos. Pequeños raspones cubrían su piel, pero no noté sangre.

—¿Estás bien? —susurré, sin querer alertar a alguien de afuera de nuestra ubicación o condición.

—Sí, creo. Me golpeé mi cabeza. —Sus dedos rozaron su coronilla.

Buscando gentilmente por su cabello, sentí un pequeño chichón, pero no sentí nada húmedo que podría indicar sangre. Limpiando el chorro que corría por mi rostro de dónde me había golpeado la cabeza durante la persecución, la estreché hacia mí y escuché para escuchar cualquier movimiento fuera del coche.

—Tengo que salir del coche para ver si la furgoneta sigue allí.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Tomó de mi brazo, pero ya la estaba moviendo gentilmente detrás de mí, manteniéndome entre ella y lo que pensaba que era el cuerpo sin vida de Alec.

Por suerte, asumí equivocadamente cuando un chirrido en la parte frontal del coche lo hizo moverse. Jalando para sostenerse contra el asiento de conductor para tener mejor vista, él comenzó a disparar por el parabrisas roto.

—¡Sácala de aquí! —espetó, vaciando su cargador y sacando otro rápidamente.

Aprovechando su protección, me arrastré hasta que mi cabeza pasó por la pequeña abertura y levanté mi arma inmediatamente. Era una presa fácil mientras me asomaba por el área destrozada. Lo único que me mantenía de ser disparado era que el coche estaba inclinado de costado y contra una barrera alta de concreto, los disparos interminables de Alec, y un terraplén. El suelo debajo de mí rápidamente descendía en una pendiente que iba hacia la calle donde habíamos estado antes. Era una señal de Dios, ya que el túnel nos serviría de refugio.

—Vamos, nena. —La saqué del vehículo, haciendo una mueca porque sabía que probablemente la estoy lastimando al arrastrarla sobre el vidrio, pero teníamos que movernos rápido.

—¡Alec! —Ella intentó volver hacia el coche.

—¡Ve, Isabella! —Era difícil escucharlo por encima del sonido de las balas contra el metal.

Señalé al paso subterráneo.

—Ve hacia allí. Quédate alejada de la vista de los coches.

—Cole…

—Tengo que cubrirte. Ve.

Incapaz de mantenerse sobre sus pies, ella prácticamente se deslizó por la colina. Cuando los disparos se detuvieron de adentro del coche, noté un movimiento sobre él. Mi indecisión momentánea fue un error ya que sentí un ardor en mi hombro izquierdo. Me deshice del hombre de un disparo limpio incluso mientras sentía correr la sangre por mi piel. Su compañero disparó hacia Bella, haciendo que un pedazo de concreto caiga sobre su cabeza mientras ella se acercaba a la entrada, pero lo maté con un disparo en el pecho. Los sonidos de sirenas se volvían más fuerte mientras bajaba por la colina hacia Bella. Una orden de rendición era gritada por un megáfono desde el otro lado del coche y fue respondida con más disparos.

Esperando lo mejor, usé mi arma para ayudarme a bajar por el césped y hacia el túnel donde Bella se encontraba contra la pared. Ella estaba pálida y jadeando. Saltando nerviosamente mientras un coche pasaba rápidamente, se acercó hacia mí, y no pude evitar pasar mis nudillos por su mejilla. Solo estábamos protegidos del tráfico por la curva, pero me sentía más a salvo aquí que al aire libre. Por encima de nosotros, un tiroteo tomaba lugar.

—Cole, ¿Alec está…?

—Me temo que sí. —Había notado que él no dejaría de disparar hasta que no pudiera hacerlo. Al final, el hombre había probado su valor, sacrificándose para asegurarse que Bella saliera viva.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a disparar así?

—Mi papá. —No era una mentira.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza para aclarar el mareo, miré a mi reloj. El cronómetro estaba corriendo hacia atrás. Teníamos que soportar menos de un minuto antes que alguien llegara. Un helicóptero pasó por encima de nosotros, y me giré hacia atrás para ver un francotirador inclinándose de este mientras sobrevolaba. Apuntando hacia el área dónde seguía el coche, llovió una ronda de disparos. Sentí a Bella envolver su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, posando su mejilla contra mi brazo. Un dolor irradió por la presión de su toque, pero no iba a decírselo. Ella estaba temblando.

—¡Cole! —jadeó, apartando su brazo. Estaba rojo—. ¡Te dispararon! —gritó, intentando enfrentarme para mirar.

—Quédate ahí. La ayuda estará aquí en un minuto.

—Pero…

El sonido de un coche acelerando por el túnel detrás de nosotros me hizo mover para colocarla detrás de mí, pero me relajé al ver al sedán impersonal. Solo el FBI podía ser tan poco original. La mujer con la que había salido a correr el día anterior estaba conduciendo, y detuvo el coche a unos metros de nosotros.

—FBI —gritó su compañero mientras abría la puerta, apuntando un arma hacia mi pecho.

Bella gritó mientras dejé caer el arma que tenía. No iba intentar convencerlo de quién era yo en este momento, pero cuando intenté caminar, el mundo se puso al revés. Escuché la voz de Bella a través de la neblina pero empeoró cuando mi contacto gritó a su compañero que bajara su arma.

—Al coche, Bella. Ahora —ordené rasposamente, aceptando la ayuda de la agente para seguir.

—¿Bella? —Sus ojos marrones se encontraban enloquecidos, pero no podía ver si era por el nombre con que la había llamado o el caos que nos rodeaba.

—Hermosa —murmuré, posando mi cabeza contra el asiento mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Mi corazón se aceleró mientras los ojos de Cole se cerraron, su cabeza cayendo hacia un costado. La parte frontal de su camisa azul se había vuelto negra por la sangre.

—¡Necesito algo para detener el sangrado!

Mi voz era un chillido y el hombre enfrente solo dejó de hablar al teléfono lo suficiente como para lanzarme una chaqueta. Cole se sobresaltó ante mis palabras.

—Estoy bien —dijo, enderezándose.

—No lo estás. —Desabotoné la camisa rota y jadeé cuando descubrí la herida sobre su hombro. Había un gran corte donde la bala le había dado. Presionando para detener la sangre, me estremecí cuando él palideció.

—Isabella, mi costado está peor —dijo con voz fuerte.

—¡¿Qué?! —Fue otro chillido—. Inclínate.

Cuando lo hizo, saboreé la bilis en el fondo de mi garganta y tuve que respirar por mi boca para evitar vomitar. Había un gran corte en su cintura que estaba sangrando sin parar. Mucha sangre. Había muchísima sangre.

—Prometo que no voy a morir —bromeó Cole, arqueando una ceja—. Pero sí que duele como la mierda. —Siseó cuando empujé la chaqueta contra su costado, intentando que dejara de sangrar. Haciendo su cabeza hacia atrás, él lucía lo suficientemente pálido como para estar muerto.

—Tienes que llevarnos a un hospital —le dije a la mujer que conducía—. Ahora.

El único reconocimiento que ella medio fue acelerar aún más. Ya se sentía que estábamos volando, pero no creía que ella podía ir lo suficientemente rápido. Dos coches similares aparecieron a nuestros costados, uno moviéndose en frente a una velocidad peligrosa, el otro ubicándose por detrás nuestro. Permanecieron con nosotros por varios kilómetros hasta que giramos fuertemente. En vez de un hospital como había esperado, nos detuvimos en lo que parecía un estacionamiento subterráneo.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ordenes —comentó la mujer.

Estaba por saltar sobre el asiento y arrancarle los ojos, cuando vi lo que parecía ser paramédicos con una camilla saliendo de una entrada más adelante.

—Estamos en la entrada del Grady Memorial —explicó.

El coche a penas se había detenido cuando la puerta se abrió y unas manos fueron por Cole.

—Estoy bien. —Su voz sonaba como un gruñido—. Isabella primero.

No podía creer que estuviera preocupado por mí, pero cuando la puerta se abrió detrás de mí, salí entre dos hombres armados. Ignorando sus gritos, corrí alrededor del coche hacia Cole.

Tomando su mano mientras era acostado en la camilla, tuve que trotar para seguirlos mientras se apresuraban por la rampa. Otros hombres armados sostenían las grandes puertas de metal para nosotros, y entramos a un pasillo oscuro de equipos y utensilios de limpieza. Adentro, una multitud de hombres y mujeres armados se encontraban de pie. Algunos parecían estar mirando la entrada, pero solo vi esto mientras pasábamos por sus lados. La puerta siguiente nos llevaba a un pasillo más amplio con habitaciones de hospital a sus lados. Cuando llegamos al final, finalmente respiré. Era una porción de habitación de emergencia. El ruido era ensordecedor mientras finalmente giramos hacia un área iluminada brillantemente.

—Isabella se queda conmigo. —La voz no deja lugar a argumento, y varios hombres intercambian miradas.

—¿Qué te hiciste? —Un hombre con delantal blanco le preguntó a Cole mientras las puertas se cerraban detrás de nosotros.

—Caí sobre un pedazo de vidrio cuando el coche se dio vuelta y uno de los hombres me disparó en el hombro. Me dio bien —dijo entredientes mientras se movía hacia su lado sano.

Soltando su mano, hice una mueca mientras el doctor ordenaba a los ayudantes a cortar su camisa. La parte derecha de su rostro estaba llena de sangre de donde se había golpeado la cabeza, mientras que el lado izquierdo de su torso estaba cubierto por una capa de rojo. Me sentía mal que incluso aunque se encontrara adolorido y parecía una víctima de guerra, aún admiraba su pecho.

—Déjame ver —dijo el hombre, inclinándose para ver el costado de Cole.

—Mier… —Cole cerró sus ojos con fuera, aferrándose al metal de la camilla.

—Vas a necesitar unos cuantos puntos allí, jovencito, pero no creo que hayas dañado algo —dijo el doctor, dándole a otro hombre un pedazo de gasa para sostener al costado de Cole mientras observaba el hombro de Cole. Después de unos momentos de analizar…un momento en el cual contuve mi aliento…el doctor anunció—. Aquí también.

—¿De la forma buena o de la rápida? —preguntó el hombre más joven.

—Rápida —gruñó Cole, incluso aunque yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

Jadeé cuando el hombre vertió una botella de alcohol sobre el hombro de Cole.

Él se tensó, los músculos en su cuello resaltando mientras cerraba sus ojos y soltaba un siseo. El hombre no tuvo empatía, haciendo lo mismo al costado de Cole. Corrió nueva sangre, pero el hombre presionó ambas heridas hasta que el doctor volvió con dos agujas y un kit de sutura. Tuve que girarme mientras le colocaban anestesia local a Cole y comenzaban a coserlo.

Todo parecía irreal. No había estado en una sala de emergencias en los Estados Unidos, pero parecía que estaban saltando pasos en cómo lo trataban. ¿No necesitaban hacerles placas, mejores pruebas…algo? Era apresurado y raro y…para nada correcto. Y, ¿por qué había demasiada gente fuera de la habitación observándonos?

—¿Señorita? —Una mujer joven se me acercó, llamando mi atención.

—¿Sí?

—Necesito limpiar sus cortes también.

—¿Cortes?

—Dónde te cortó el vidrio —dijo simplemente, como si fuera una idiota. Ella me hizo señas para que la siguiera.

Fue entonces que bajé la mirada y vi mi camiseta cubierta en sangre. De repente, todo volvió hacia mí.

Almuerzo.

Mi mamá y papá.

Mi papá cayendo.

La sangre en la blusa de mi madre.

El coche girando y girando.

¿Bella?

 _Bella, cariño, corre por mami, ¿okay? Corre, cariño, tan rápido como puedas y escóndete. Te amo…siempre recuerda que te amo._

Era una hermosa mujer que nunca antes había visto, pero lucía mucho como yo.

A través de la neblina, escuché a Cole gritar mi nombre, pero el calor en mi rostro empeoró mientras el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

.

.

 **EPOV**

—¿Señorita? —Una joven enfermera se acercó a Bella.

—¿Sí? —La voz de Bella estaba apagada, pero no podía ver su rostro para saber exactamente lo que estaba pasando. _Podía_ sentir su incomodidad; era tan pesado en la habitación como el olor de mi sangre. Me había preguntado cuándo todo caería en su cabeza, y todo en mí quiso protegerla. Levantando mi mano para detener el trabajo del doctor, intenté levantarme.

—Necesito limpiar sus cortes también —la enfermera dijo las palabras simplemente, su tono calmo. Era claro que ella estaba entrenada en cómo tratar las personas en crisis. Ya que estaba siendo evidente que los hechos del día estaban siendo asimilados por Bella.

—¿Cortes? —La voz de Bella fue un chillido, entonces comenzó a gritar. Dando una vuelta, miró alrededor de la habitación, pero sus ojos estaban vacios.

—¡Está entrando en shock! —gritó el doctor.

Desafortunadamente cuando la enfermera intentó ayudar a Bella, ella luchó. Su italiano fluido rodó por la habitación, pero mi nombre y sus llantos por ayuda se entendían en las palabras.

Levantándome, hice una mueca mientras varios puntos se rompían en mi costado. El doctor maldijo, tomando mi brazo al mismo tiempo que su ayudante.

—Suéltame. Necesito llegar a ella.

Varios agentes de afuera entraron a la sala para ayudar a la enfermera, y ya sea si Bella me vio o no entre su agonía, mantenía sus brazos extendidos hacia mi dirección mientras gritaba.

—Dale una dosis de Ativan —gritó el doctor.

—¡¿Qué?! No. —Intenté salir del agarre del doctor para llegar a ella, pero él me inyectó en el hombro con una aguja también.

El ardor de la medicina rápidamente fue reemplazado por una ola de alivio. Desafortunadamente, si eso fue lo que le dieron a Bella, era demasiado, y ella se desplomó. Por suerte, la enfermera la atrapó, evitando que cayera al suelo.

—Agente Cullen. —La voz del doctor era difusa—. Déjeme terminar esos puntos y entonces puede ir a ver a su joven mujer.

Ella no era mi Bella. Dudaba que alguna vez lo vaya a ser. Pero no evitó que dejara de desearlo.

Puede que haya dicho esas palabras en alto, si los labios fruncidos del doctor era alguna indicación. La enfermera vino hacia mí con otra jeringa llena de la misma cosa, pero el doctor la tranquilizó diciéndole que me encontraba bien.

Estaba agradecido por su intervención, porque no quería ser incapacitado. Necesitaba cuidar de Bella; su silencio y total falta de movimiento me preocupaba.

—Se golpeó la cabeza —dije suavemente—. Asegúrese que no es una concusión.

Los agentes habían ayudado a la enfermera a colocar a Bella en una camilla a mi lado, y ella chequeó los signos vitales de Bella después de mi comentario.

Estuve agradecido cuando el doctor sacudió su cabeza.

—No, ella está bien. Solo abrumada. Deja que su mente descanse. Lo cual voy a ordenar para ti también.

Discutí:

—Necesito contactar a mi jefe y que me informen sobre su madre y padre.

—Irina está muerta. Félix se encuentra en cirugía. —La voz de Jasper llegó desde la puerta, y me giré incluso aunque dolía como la mierda hacerlo—. Los doctores no tienen mucha esperanza de que vaya a lograrlo.

—Diablos. —Respiré profundamente viendo la mirada precavida en su rostro.

Se movió lentamente en la habitación, sus ojos analizándome.

—Luces horrible, niño lindo.

—Wow, gracias.

Jasper se inclinó contra la barra de metal y observó al doctor mientras terminaba de tratarme. Hice una mueca en una zona particularmente sensible, intentando ignorar los puntos. Era uno de los que había reventado, así que no creía que el doctor se tome bien si me quejaba. Cuando terminó de coser, el doctor dejó a su ayudante para terminar de vendar. Volvió para darme una pastilla y entonces inyectar mi brazo con otra cosa. Mordí mi labio ante el pinchazo.

—Te di una inyección para el tétanos, y necesitas tomar el antibiótico para prevenir una infección. Ahora déjame ver tu rostro. —No pude evitar alejarme ligeramente ante el ardor del corte. Se encontraba en la línea de mi pelo.

—Mmm… Creo que podemos contener eso con una bandita —murmuró.

Siseé mientras colocaba bastante alcohol sobre la herida y aplicaba la bandita.

—Okay, nuestro trabajo aquí está hecho —anunció, señalando con su cabeza para que se despejara la habitación. Él había estado nervioso todo el tiempo, y yo pensaba que estaba feliz de alejarse de todos los agentes que se encontraban contra la pared fuera de la sala.

—¿Qué rayos pasó? —le pregunté a Jasper ni bien se cerró la puerta.

Mirando hacia Bella, soltó aire profundo.

—La pequeña no tiene idea de la mierda que se le viene encima.

Mi corazón dolió. No, ella no lo sabía. No solo tenía que decirle lo que pasó con sus padres, sino que tenía que decirle que había estado mintiéndole todo el tiempo.

—Investigación preliminar indica que fue un ataque organizado por Stefan y Vladimir Sokolov. —Levantó una mano y frotó su cuello—. En las calles se dice que hay una gran suma de dinero por la cabeza de Félix. Irina e Isabella son consideradas daño colateral.

Con la historia de odio entre los Sokolov y los Rossi, tendría sentido que los lideres habían sido sus blancos, pero para seguirnos de la manera en que lo hicieron se notaba que era algo personal.

—No me lo creo. Los hombres de la furgoneta estaban determinados a eliminarnos.

Jasper asintió en acuerdo.

—Buen trabajo, por cierto. Escuché que Jake está de camino hacia aquí. Redujiste a dos de ellos. Alec otros dos, y los demás giraron sus armas hacia ellos para evitar ser arrestados.

Mis ojos habían permanecido sobre Bella, incluso mientras Jasper siguió contándome todo. Finalmente, sus palabras atravesaron mi burbuja.

—Jake nos ordenó volver a Seattle. Tenemos que llevar a Bella con nosotros.

—¡¿Qué?! —Mi voz es casi un gruñido—. Su padre está en cirugía y puede que no viva. Su madre… ¿Qué planea hacer con el cuerpo?

—Supongo que tendremos que hablar con ella para saberlo. —Movió su hombro hacia Bella—. De cualquier forma, ella está en custodia ahora. Van a transferir a Félix si sobrevive la cirugía a una facilidad médica segura.

—No está bien, Jazz. Apartarla de ellos ahora mismo.

Él sacudió su cabeza y bajó su mirada hacia sus manos.

—Jacob recibió el ADN que les diste. Se apresuraron para compararlo con la sangre de Renée Swan. —Echó una mirada a Bella—. Ella es la hija de Charlie, Edward.

Ya había sabido eso. Era la razón por la cual era importante lo que me confundía.

—Voy a hacer los arreglos para sacarlos de aquí —dijo suavemente.

—Okay —le dije, cerrando los ojos por un momento.

Jasper me despertó cuando volvió a la habitación, y me senté rápidamente ante la mirada en su rostro.

—Vístete. —Me lanzó unas batas médicas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—La seguridad es una mierda aquí. Tuve que inhabilitar alguien que me pareció que tenía planes poco placenteros para ti. —Hizo una mueca y entonces miró hacia Bella—. Tenemos un infiltrado en alguna parte. Uno que sospecho está siendo pagado bien para notificar tu ubicación.

Colocando la camiseta por mi cabeza, gruñí:

—¿Dónde vamos?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lejos de aquí.

Bella permaneció dormida mientras la movíamos por el hospital. Le habíamos dicho a los agentes enviados para cuidarnos que ella necesitaba unas tomografías. En vez de llevarla al departamento de tomografías, Jasper nos llevó a un estacionamiento apartado. Dónde había conseguido un Toyota blanco, no lo sabía, y ni siquiera pregunté. Ella también durmió mientras la ubicábamos en el asiento trasero, solo removiéndose cuando aparté el cabello de su rostro. El ayudante no había limpiado las manchas de sangre, y estas estaban sobre su piel como pecas.

—Yo la dejaría dormir, Edward. Sería algo menos con lo que lidiar.

Parando en el primer banco que vimos, sacó la tarjeta de debito que Jake le dio.

—Voy a sacar tanto dinero como pueda. Necesitas hacer lo mismo. Jake lo notará, pero además, necesitamos el efectivo.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? —Acomodé la manta que habíamos tomado alrededor de Bella, tomando mi billetera.

—Vamos a conducir hacia Seattle.

Mi mano solo se detuvo por un momento. Si Jasper decía que íbamos a conducir hacia Seattle, íbamos a conducir hacia Seattle.

—Eso nos llevará una semana.

—Sip —dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la interestatal 75 y acelerando—. Mucho tiempo para que le expliques a Bella quién es, qué pasó, y por qué estamos huyendo.

—Nena, necesito que despiertes. —Frotando mi pulgar por sus mejillas, contuve el aliento esperando que ella abriera sus ojos.

Jasper había salido de la carretera y condujo por al menos veinte minutos hacia la autopista del estado y hacia un pequeño pueblo para encontrar un Walmart y un motel lejos de la ruta. No habíamos ido muy lejos, pero me encontraba exhausto. Con lo que me había dado el doctor ya fuera, y mi hombro y costado ardían como el infierno. Mientras Bella había dormido y yo la miraba, él había ido hacia el pequeño Walmart en busca de ropa y comida primero antes de buscar una habitación.

—Mmm… —murmuró ella, entonces se acurrucó en las mantas.

Ella no estaba lista. Considerando la hora del día, puede que sea mejor dejarla dormir hasta la mañana. Jasper había conseguido dos habitaciones juntas, así que moviéndose hacia la puerta que habíamos dejado abierta entre ellas, llamé su atención.

—Voy a tomar una ducha.

Él asintió, habiendo ya tomado provecho del baño. Levantando el teléfono prepago que había comprado en Texas, alzó una ceja inquisitivamente.

—Llama a Nessie. Por suerte, incluso aunque Jake está siendo rastreado, ella no.

Él asintió en acuerdo.

—Sí, eso mismo pensé, pero quería tu opinión. Hay ropa limpia en la bolsa. También te conseguí unas vendas a prueba de agua e ibuprofeno. Te espararé para que la llames.

Una ducha caliente me ayudó a sentirme más humano, incluso aunque moverse era horrible. Usé uno de los cepillos de dientes nuevos que él había dejado antes de tomar unas pastillas para el dolor. Secando mi cabello con la toalla, pasé un peine barato por él, haciendo una mueca cuando se colocó en todas direcciones. No había mucho que podía hacer para lucir presentable.

Jasper notó la mirada que le di hacia la otra habitación ni bien abrí la puerta del baño y dijo:

—Ella sigue dormida. No sé qué le dio la enfermera, pero debe ser algo bien fuerte. Chequeé sus signos vitales, y siguen bien.

Había estado preocupado por ella al estar inconsciente por tanto tiempo, pero al haber estado alrededor de mi padre y sus consultas medicas, sabía que mientras su pulso y presión sanguínea sean estables, estábamos bien.

—Voy a intentar peinar su cabello y colocarle otras prendas antes de irnos a dormir, así que probablemente sea mejor que esté durmiendo. —Yo había tenido vidrios en lugares que no quería ni hablar, y pensaba que ella necesitaba al menos ser cambiada de sus prendas.

—¿Listo? —preguntó.

Asentí.

Marqué el número rápidamente y lo puse en altavoz. Solo le tomó dos tonos a Nessie para atender.

—¿Hola? —Su voz era curiosa. El número de Jasper no era uno que ella debería saber.

—Ness, es Jasper.

Ella jadeó.

—¡Espera! —Gritó el nombre de Jake antes de volver a hablar con nosotros—. Caramelito… —No pude evitar sonreír ante el apodo de Jasper—…¿estás bien? ¿Y qué hay de mi hombre?

Le gustaba a Nessie. Era algo con lo que a ella le gustaba torturar a Jake. Era algo bueno también, porque generalmente lo mantenía en línea.

Sonriendo ante el comentario de Nessie, Jasper dijo:

—Sí, pero déjame hablar con tu peor mitad.

—Okay, pero él ha estado como un oso por las últimas horas. Esperen que esté quejumbroso y molesto. Juro que ustedes dos me deben por soportarlo.

Escuchamos murmurar a Jacob de fondo.

—Es Jasper y Edward —dijo ella.

—¡¿Qué mierda?! ¿Dónde están? —gritó al teléfono, habiéndolo tomado de Nessie.

—En alguna parte —respondió Jasper.

—Mira, agente Whitlock, si cree que esto es gracioso…

—Tenemos un infiltrado, Jacob.

Esto calló sus quejidos.

—Explica.

Jasper echó un vistazo hacia dónde había tomado asiento en la cama frente a él.

—Había un matón entrenado en el hospital intentando llegar a Edward y Bella. Así que explica cómo pasó eso, cuando se suponía que solo el FBI sabía dónde habían sido llevados. —No había nada más que silencio mientras Jasper pausaba—. Bella está tan noqueada por lo que le dio la enfermera, que no estoy tan seguro que esa mujer no estuviera involucrada.

Rayos…ni siquiera había pensado en ello. Mi mente estaba hecha mierda por el día.

—Así que por ahora, solo digamos que eres la única persona en la que Edward y yo confiamos. Y no estoy seguro de por cuánto tiempo va a ser seguro el teléfono de Nessie. —Jasper me observó por un momento—. Vamos a intentar lo mejor que podemos llegar a casa, Jacob.

Escuchamos una puerta cerrarse y entonces el crujido de un asiento.

—Jasper, necesito saber dónde están. Me aseguraré de enviar alguien de confianza allí. Un vuelo privado que solo tú, Edward, yo, y esa persona sabrán. —Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, lo que me preocupada demasiado—. Estalló el infierno. Félix murió en la mesa de operaciones.

Mi corazón se encogió. Bella había perdido a sus dos padres hoy.

—La información inicial que recibimos no era del todo verdadera. Todo nos dirigía a Demetri. Parece que Félix intentaba salirse del negocio familiar. Los Sokolovs se enteraron de eso, e ingeniosamente plantó evidencia que llevaba a Demetri para creer que Félix e Irina estaban traicionando a la familia. Fue un golpe organizado que salió mal. Ahora Demetri tiene la sangre de su hermano en sus manos y una guerra con los Sokolov. Dicen que enloqueció y quiere devuelta a Isabella.

Bueno, él no la va a tener.

—Jasper, Edward…sus alias han sido descubiertos, y han puesto amenazas en sus familias.

Jasper y yo nos pusimos de pie en respuesta.

—¡¿Qué?! —gruñó Jasper.

—Cálmate. Alice, Esme, y Carlisle fueron tomados en custodia. Los tenemos escondidos, pero necesito que estén ustedes aquí también. —La silla crujió nuevamente—. Isabella tiene que saber algo. Algo que pude hacer que tengamos sus cabezas. Demetri puede que se sienta responsable por la muerte de su hermano y cuñada, pero ha sido pasado a ser más que eso. Ella es la clave.

—¿Dónde están mis padres y hermana, Jacob?

—A salvo. Edward, lo prometo. Pensé que tu padre iba a eliminar a uno de mis agentes cuando lo fuimos a buscar, pero tu madre fue la que me atacó.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Otra vez, les pregunto dónde están. Medio FBI en los estados del sur está buscándolos.

Si todo lo que dijo era verdad, no estábamos a salvo en el motel, pero volver a la carretera no era una mejor opción tampoco.

Jasper y yo intercambiamos miradas antes que él dijera:

—Estamos antes de llegar al borde de Georgia, Alabama. En un pueblo llamado Carrollton.

Pudimos escuchar a Jake respirar profundamente.

—Okay. ¿Se han deshecho de todo lo que sea rastreable?

—Sí —respondí, habiéndome desasido del reloj con mis prendas de hospital.

—Okay. Llámame a este mismo número a las 8 am de su zona horaria. Tendré un plan de acción para entonces, y luego necesitaran destruir este teléfono. ¿Okay?

—Sí, señor —respondió Jasper.

—Y, muchachos…

—Sí. —Esta vez fui yo quien respondió.

—Buen trabajo. Me aseguraré que sus familias sepan que están bien. —Se detuvo por un momento—. Y Agente Whitlock, buen trabajo al no dejarme saber sobre Alice. Vamos a hablar sobre esto cuando el caso esté cerrado.

Mierda. Significaba que Jake podía separarnos. Supongo que en nuestras circunstancias, era la menor de nuestras preocupaciones, pero no quería perderlo como compañero. Jacob colgó sin decir algo más.

—Voy a mover el coche hacia atrás dónde no puede ser visto. Quizás cambiar la placa —dijo Jasper.

—Gracias. Voy a limpiar un poco a Bella.

Él asintió.

Estaba cepillando el cabello de Bella cuando él volvió.

—Creo que estamos bien. Llevé al coche hacia el negocio detrás de nosotros y lo estacioné detrás de un basurero. No me tomará ni un minuto para buscarlo en la mañana. —Miró hacia donde me encontraba sosteniendo la cabeza de Bella sobre mi rodilla para gentilmente trabajar en desenredar los nudos—. Duerme un poco. Voy a quedarme haciendo guardia.

Asentí, agradecido que se ofreciera. Se lo debía.

Una vez que sentí que su cabello no contenía pequeños vidrios, le quité los pantalones y zapatos a Bella. La camiseta fue lo siguiente, e intenté no observar las curvas que se encontraban cubiertas por un par de sostén y bragas color rosa. Llevándola hacia la otra cama, coloqué una de las camisetas extra grandes por su cabeza antes de meter mano por debajo y desabrochar su sostén, deslizándolo por sus brazos antes de quitarlo. Removerle las bragas casi me mata. Para cuando la había lavado con una toalla húmeda, hice lo que pude para no gruñir. Incluso cubierta en la camiseta e indefensa, sentía lujuria. El fino material de las toallas de motel había dejado poco a la imaginación.

Acurrucándola, llevé todo devuelta al baño, lavando su sostén y bragas en el lavabo para deshacerme de cualquier vidrio, antes de colgarlos sobre la cortina de ducha. Sacudí el cubrecama en la bañera, escuchando los pequeños ruidos de vidrio chocar antes de abrir el agua para dejar que se vayan por el desagüe. Habiendo hecho todo lo posible que podía pensar para poner cómoda a Bella, apagué la luz y entré al cuarto. Estaba oscuro excepto por la luz que se asomaba de afuera por las cortinas. Era suficiente para notar lo pequeña que lucía sola en la cama.

Nunca hubo pregunta de dónde iría yo. Deslizándome a su lado, intenté ponerme cómodo sobre mi costado derecho antes de chequear su pulso. Era estable.

Me quedé dormido sintiendo su corazón latir por debajo de mis dedos.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** **content1** **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo diez**

 **BPOV**

Una calidez me envolvía, pero mi cabeza dolía, como la vez que me escapé con amigas y me emborraché. Era un dolor fuerte en la parte trasera de mi cráneo, y quería permanecer perfectamente quieta con esperanza que, con el tiempo, se pasara. Desafortunadamente mi vejiga no me permitió eso. Fue cuando me moví para salir de la cama que me note la fuente de calor que me había cuidado.

Cole.

Vestido en una camiseta y bóxers, él se encontraba acurrucado contra mi espalda, su mano suavemente posada sobre mi cadera. El borde de una venda se asomaba por debajo del cuello de su camiseta, y el verlo me recordó de lo que había pasado.

Bajándome rápidamente de la cama, miré alrededor del cuarto y me dirigí hacia la primera puerta abierta. Por suerte, era la correcta. Envolviendo mis brazos a mi alrededor, mi pecho intentó no despedazarse mientras entraba al baño, vaciando mi estómago en un cesto mientras usaba el inodoro. Pero al momento que me vi al espejo, todo tipo de control se había ido. Círculos oscuros hacían parecer mis ojos moreteados, y me encontraba blanca. No pálida, sino blanca. Lucía muerta.

Muerta.

Tiroteo.

Chorros de sangre.

Mi mamá cayendo.

El dolor agonizante que estalló en mi corazón fue incapacitante, y me deslicé al suelo, apoyándome contra la pared. Mis venas se helaron, hasta que sentí los brazos de Cole envolverme. Levantándome en sus brazos, me llevó de vuelta a la cama, colocándome debajo de las mantas y hacia el calor que me había envuelto antes.

—¿Mi mamá? —Mi voz era fuerte pero pequeña.

Él me dio un apretón gentilmente.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo.

Los sonidos que salían de mi pecho no eran humanos.

Ella no podía estar muerta. Simplemente no podía. Mi mente se llenaba de recuerdos; los juegos de futbol que ella entrenaba, rodillas que ella había vendado, momentos de ella cepillando mi cabello, y la charla que ella tuvo conmigo sobre sexo, sobre cómo aceptar ser marimacho mientras que al mismo tiempo ser una dama. Recuerdo tras recuerdo me asaltaba mientras Cole me mantenía envuelta en sus brazos. Aferrándome a su camiseta, a penas dándome cuenta cuando él sostiene unos pañuelos para sonar mi nariz y secar mis lágrimas.

En algún punto, me hizo sentar, sosteniendo una botella contra mis labios.

—Nena, toma algo de agua, por favor. —Cuando lo hice, me acercó unas pastillas—. Un analgésico también. —Mi cabeza me palpitaba. Simplemente era demasiado.

Me observó cautelosamente mientras metía las pastillas en mi boca y terminaba el agua. Me incliné contra su mano cuando él pasó su pulgar por mi mejilla.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Me encontraba entumecida, cansada, adolorida, e incapaz de aceptar lo que estaba pasando, pero finalmente estaba notando que no estaba en los dormitorios, ni en el hospital al que nos habían llevado.

—En un motel a las afueras de Atlanta.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando una puerta se abría. Con el teléfono al oído, los ojos de Evan se encontraron con los míos y luego con los de Cole. Ambos se miraron por varios segundos antes que Evan asintiera suavemente y cerrara la puerta. Mi confusión incrementó.

—Isabella, yo… —pausó Cole.

Observé mientras él tomaba aire profundo y parecía armarse de valor.

—Tengo mucho que decirte, y no sé dónde comenzar. —Pasó sus dedos por mi mejilla otra vez, dando un golpecito a mi labio inferior antes de bajar su mano. Enlazó nuestros dedos—. Me vas a odiar cuando termine.

Jadeé, sintiendo el miedo luchar contra la frialdad dentro de mí.

—Mi nombre no es Cole Braedon. Es Edward Cullen.

 _¡¿Qué?!_

—Trabajo para el FBI, y me enviaron para cuidarte.

Me envolvió la ira. Me había mentido y engañado. El chasquido de mi mano contra su rostro hizo eco por la habitación y un dolor apareció en mi brazo.

—¡Hijo de perra!

Con la marca roja impresa en su piel, Edward se mantuvo quieto. Sus ojos recorrieron mi rostro, analizando.

—Mi trabajo fue prescrito. Lo que siento por ti no lo fue.

Me moví ligeramente, como si sus palabras fueran golpes. Sin poder mirar su rostro suplicante, me aparté antes de que lo fuera a golpear nuevamente. Puede que no sea capaz de ver su reacción, pero escuché su suspiro.

—Te encuentras en grave peligro y has sido puesta en custodia. Jasper y yo fuimos ordenados que te llevemos de vuelta a Seattle.

—¿Jasper?

—Evan.

Por supuesto. Ambos habían estado mintiendo. Genial. ¡Pobre Isabella Rossi, demasiado estúpida como para darse cuenta que la única razón por la cual el dios sentado del otro lado de la cama estaría interesado era porque era su trabajo!

—¡Detente! —Gritó, y mis ojos volvieron hacia él. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de emoción—. No importa lo que creas después que todo esté dicho y hecho, tienes que saber que nunca fingí un momento de atracción, afecto, o deseo.

Incapaz de enfrentarlo, me aparté mientras mi pecho comenzaba a soltar sollozos.

—Bella, por favor.

¿Bella otra vez?

—Mi nombre es Isabella. —Mi voz era ruda y fría.

Lo escuché tomar aire profundo otra vez.

—Tu nombre es Isabella Marie Swan. Eres la hija de Charles y Renée Swan. Ellos te llamaban Bella. Desapareciste de Forks, Washington cuando tenías cinco años. Renée, tu madre, fue asesinada, y se asumió que tú también.

Otra vez, captó mi atención, y lo observé. El zumbido en mis oídos iban a ser un problema.

 _¡Buena atrapada, Bells! Ahora, toma el pescado por debajo de las branquias o sino se va a escapar. ¡Renée! Mira lo que nuestra hija atrapó._

Un hombre de cabello castaño con ojos marrones como los míos. Una mujer que lucía mucho como yo sostenía un libro y sonreía desde una silla.

 _Bella, cariño, corre por mami, ¿okay? Corre, linda, tan rápido como puedas y escóndete. Te amo…siempre recuerda que te amo._

—Mi papi.

El rostro de Edward se llenó de dolor.

—Félix también murió, Bella. Lo siento mucho.

¡NO! Comencé a ver borroso. ¿Mi papi había muerto? Félix, o el hombre de ojos marrones. Era demasiado. La oscuridad se asomó rápidamente.

.

 **EPOV**

Quería llorar como un niño cuando vi lo quién nos esperaba en el avión. Mi papá se puso de pie inmediatamente al ver la mujer inconsciente en mis brazos. Jasper se había ofrecido a cargarla por lo de mi hombro, pero Bella no pesaba mucho, así que fue fácil usar mi brazo derecho para cargar la mayor parte de su peso. Su mejilla estaba presionada contra mi pecho y su cabeza acurrucada debajo de mi mentón. Me había deleitado por el contacto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó él, mientras la colocaba en un pequeño sillón.

Jasper se dirigió hacia la parte frontal del avión para hablar con el piloto. Se había pasado. Un pequeño aeropuerto justo a las afueras de Carrolton al que Jacob nos había dirigido solo tenía unos pocos aviones y una muy pequeña autopista. No quería saber cómo había aterrizado el avión o cómo íbamos a despegar, así que me concentré mi atención en mi padre.

—Mierda.

Él sonrió, y quise llorar cuando colocó su mano en mi hombro. Mi padre era mi héroe.

—Te echaré un vistazo después de ella, ¿okay? Quiero ver si ese doctor de sala de emergencias te cosió bien. Tu madre estaba enfurecida cuando Jacob nos informó de lo que había pasado y que era necesitado. Pensé que iba a estrangularlo cuando él le dijo que ella no podía venir. —Sus ojos azules brillaron de felicidad—. No estoy muy seguro de en qué tú y Jasper nos metieron, Edward, pero estoy disfrutando la investigación, incluso si las vacaciones fueron forzadas.

—¿Dónde están todos?

—En una pequeña isla no muy lejos de Ben Ure. Un amigo de un amigo del primo de Jacob es dueño de la isla y tiene una cabaña allí. Él es una de esas personas que están preparadas para el fin del mundo. Hay un bunker detrás equipada con suficientes suministros para que vivamos por años. Es hermoso. Nada más que arboles, el océano, y paz absoluta. Está volviendo loca a Alice.

Reí, incluso cuando no se sentía bien.

—Acomódense —anunció Jasper, pasando su cabeza por la puerta—. Estamos por despegar.

Solo llevó unos minutos para estar en el aire. Fue unos minutos de pánico total, preguntándome si el avión iba a despegar antes que terminara la autopista, pero Jasper y el piloto lo consiguieron. Sostuve a una Bella aún inconsciente en todo momento.

—Okay, cuéntame todo desde el principio —dijo mi papá, arrodillándose a un lado del sillón.

—¿Jacob te permitió estar al tanto? —pregunté.

Él rió, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Aún retirado, sigo siendo su superior, hijo. —Apartó el cabello de Bella hacia atrás gentilmente, inclinándose para abrir sus parpados. Vi el arma en su cadera. Mierda…mamá iba a matarme.

Él notó lo que estaba mirando y rió.

—Tu madre ha estado algo enérgica los últimos días.

Golpeé mi frente con mis manos.

—Okay, no necesito la imagen.

—Comienza con lo que le pasó a Bella.

Y lo hice, dándole el punto esencial del caso. Hice una mueca cuando su mano se detuvo sobre ella cuando admití que había sido ordenado por Jacob a seducirla para obtener información.

—Oh, amigo. Lo que te espera. —Sacudió su cabeza mientras estiraba su brazo hacia el bolso médico a su lado. Sacando un estetoscopio, escuchó el corazón de Bella, entonces tomó su pulso.

—Físicamente, ella está bien, Edward. La mente es un órgano increíble. Puede limitar la circulación de la sangre a extremidades heridas, producir epinefrina para pelear o escapar, y manufacturar las hormonas para transformar una niña en una mujer, o niño en hombre. Tantos milagros, incluyendo protegernos del trauma. Podemos dejar que despierte cuando ella esté lista… —Sostuvo una capsula de amoníaco—…o podemos acelerar el proceso.

Quería que ella estuviera bien, y aunque estaba nervioso al verla inconsciente, no había razón verdadera para forzar su despertar.

—Déjala descansar.

Él sonrió y se puso de pie suavemente, llevando la capsula de vuelta a su bolso.

—Ahora, tu turno.

Intenté no hacer una mueca mientras me quitaba la camiseta. Pensarías que mi padre sería gentil conmigo, pero no tenía tanta suerte. Él pinchó y tocó, haciéndome sisear en dolor.

—Deja de ser un bebé.

Puse los ojos en blanco hacia él, ganándome un golpe en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Era una interacción tan familiar con mi padre que no pude evitar sonreír.

—El doctor hizo un trabajo decente —murmuró, pinchando las puntadas en mi costado—. Aunque va a dejar una fea cicatriz.

—Dios no permita que él no sea lindo —bromeó Jasper desde la cabina.

Quería mandarlo a la mierda y lo hubiera hecho si no hubiera levantado la mirada para encontrar unos ojos marrones confundidos observando a mi padre y yo.

.

 **BPOV**

Unas suaves voces me despertaron, y vi a un hombre apuesto inclinándose sobre Cole —no, Edward— chequeando su costado. Sin su camiseta y sus vendas, pude ver las contusiones alrededor de las dos zonas cosidas, y lucían feas. No sabía ni como comenzar a lidiar con lo que él me había dicho, la traición, pero no había duda que él se había puesto en peligro por mí.

Peligro que había matado a mis padres.

Cerrando los ojos ante el dolor, ni siquiera tenía la energía para sollozar. Me sentía tan entumecida que sería fácil simplemente darme vuelta, jalar la manta sobre mi cabeza, y desaparecer.

El sonido de un golpe me hizo abrir los ojos rápidamente de nuevo, y vi al apuesto hombre rubio sonriendo hacia Edward.

—Deja de ser un bebé. —Entonces añadió—. El doctor hizo un trabajo decente. Aunque va a dejar una fea cicatriz.

—Dios no permita que él no sea lindo. —Estaba bastante segura que era la voz de Jasper viniendo desde otra habitación.

La superficie en la que estaba recostada se movió debajo de mí, y mi estómago se revolvió. Amenazaba con nauseas. Fue en ese momento que Edward levantó la vista y se topó con mis ojos. Se puso de pie, y la acción hizo que la atención del otro hombre fuera hacia mi dirección.

—Isabella, es bueno ver que estás despierta —dijo el hombre. Se movió agraciadamente hacia mí y se agachó—. Soy Carlisle. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—¿Cómo me siento? —Mi voz era dura, y me empujé para sentarme, aún incluso cuando era difícil encontrar la energía.

Edward había venido para estar de pie detrás del hombre y le dio una botella de agua por encima de su hombre. Carlisle quitó la tapa, ofreciéndomela. Sus movimientos eran lentos y mantuvo sus ojos sobre mí. En el fondo de mi mente, noté que era como si estuviera acercándose a un animal salvaje, intentando no sorprenderlo. Mi mirada volvió hacia Edward. Él no se había vuelto a colocar su camiseta, pero parecía no estar consciente de su falta de ropa.

—Hay un pequeño baño al fondo del avión por si lo necesitas —ofreció Carlisle.

Una vez que lo mencionó, mi vejiga comenzó a gritar. Espera, ¿avión?

—¿Avión?

Carlisle miró de vuelta hacia Edward, quién se colocó la camiseta con una mueca, y entonces se sentó a mi lado.

—Te desmayaste, Bella. Jasper estaba al teléfono con nuestro supervisor mientras nosotros hablábamos. Él hizo los arreglos para que un avión nos venga a recoger. Estamos de camino a Seattle.

Una furia quemó por mi piel, pero mi primer pensamiento fue de mi mamá y papá. Intenté contener las lágrimas.

—¿Mi mamá y papi?

Los ojos de Edward se nublaron.

—Estamos esperando para que nos digas que quisieras hacer.

No tenía idea. Nunca pensé que ellos fueran a morir. Solté un sollozo, y me puse de pie, moviéndome hacia el área que Carlisle había indicado.

Un suave golpe sonó en la puerta unos minutos después.

—Bella, te voy a dejar tu bolso aquí afuera en caso que quieras cambiarte.

Alguien, asumí que Edward, me había colocado un par de pantalones, pero estaba sin ropa interior, mi boca sabía a bilis, y mi cabello estaba flácido. Mirando al pequeño lavabo, sabía que no podía hacer mucho, pero quería estar limpia.

Abriendo la puerta, me sorprendí al ver que Edward había dicho la verdad, dejando el bolso allí y sin permanecer para enfrentarme. Estaba agradecida por los minutos para mi misma. Quise sonreír cuando vi el paquete, pero no pude encontrar la energía. Pequeñas botellas de shampoo y acondicionador, mis bragas y sostén limpios, y una esponja y dos toallas finas que debieron haber tomado del motel, un cepillo, un limpiador de rostro, tónico, crema humectante, y ropa limpia habían sido colocadas en el bolso. Lo más importante, había un cepillo de dientes y crema dental. Nunca antes había estado tan feliz de ver tamaños de viaje en mi vida.

Aprovechando el cepillo de dientes, cepillé mis dientes dos veces antes de sentirme humana otra vez. El vaso de papel que había sido colocado al lado del lavabo me dio una idea. Levantando el asiento del inodoro con mi pie, usé el vaso para derramar agua sobre mi cabeza dada vuelta, dejando que el exceso corriera por el tazon. Cuando mi cabello estaba lo suficientemente mojado, pasé shampoo por los mechones. Edward debió haber cepillado mi cabello, porque solo sentí unos pocos pedazos de cristal roto.

Enjuagarlo fue difícil, porque el vaso tenía que ser llenada y el inodoro jalado una y otra vez, pero finalmente, sentí que había quitado el jabón. No intenté el acondicionador. Después de quitarme la ropa que estaba usando, me limpié con la esponja y entonces lavé mi rostro. La loción quemó por todos los pequeños raspones, pero la crema hidratante alivió el ardor que corría por mi piel.

Era demasiado malo que no tuviera una cura para lo que estaba destruyendo mi corazón.

Salí del baño vestida con ropa limpia y pasando un peine por mi cabello enredado.

Devastada, traicionada, confundida, dolida, furiosa, triste…perdida.

Era hora de averiguar qué rayos pasó con mi vida y determinar a dónde iba desde allí.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y esta trama a** _ **content1**_ **. Yo solo traduzco con su autorización.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo once**

 **BPOV**

Edward giró hacia mí mientras caminábamos hacia una sala. Él se encontraba al teléfono, su conversación con la persona era baja. Se había cambiado de ropa también, y me estremecí al verlo usar una funda, el arma negra asegurada en su cadera. Su cabello estaba revuelto, señalando a todas partes, haciéndolo lucir como un niño listo para pelear. Una sombra gruesa cubría su mandíbula, y sus labios eran firmes sobre la barba rojiza. Aún con el cabello de niño, poder y autoridad emanaba de él. Así como la atracción sexual. Cómo pude confundirlo con un universitario, nunca lo sabré.

Tragué fuerte para evitar llorar otra vez y observé su rostro oscurecerse.

Carlisle se había reclinado en una de las sillas, pero se puso de pie cuando regresé al área. El arma contra su cintura era notable. Ni había sabido que el FBI empleaba a doctores, pero qué sabía yo. Mi conocimiento provenía de películas.

Me sorprendí cuando Carlisle se acercó a mí primero. Me dio una heladera portátil.

—Hay algo de fruta, queso, y galletas aquí para ti. Te recomendaría que comas algo. Tu cuerpo necesita la proteína.

Mantuvo mi mirada hasta que asentí, entonces sonrió. Él era un hombre increíblemente apuesto, y tuve que parpadear dos veces para concentrarme. Había algo familiar en su expresión que me confundía.

—También tenemos sodas, si necesitas la cafeína.

—¿Una Coca? —pregunté con esperanza.

Ahí volvía la sonrisa embrujadora otra vez.

—Por supuesto.

Se movió hacia una pequeña heladera contra la pared, y Edward tomó la oportunidad para terminar su conversación y se sentó en la silla más cercana a mí.

Llevando una uva a mi boca, me estremecí mientras mis dientes mordían la piel fría y el sabor explotaba en mi lengua. El sabor hizo que mi estómago rugiera en hambre, avergonzándome. Pero no dejé que la emoción se mantenga por mucho tiempo, eligiendo un pedazo pequeño de queso. El ardor del trozo se esparció rápidamente y el frío sorbo de la Coca Cola que Carlisle me dio solo sirvió para hacerme querer más. La manzana fresca que elegí luego hizo un sonido crujiente mientras la mordía, y el sabor era magnifico. No me había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que me encontraba, y ciertamente no se podía decir que estaba comiendo con delicadeza. Tan hambrienta como me encontraba, no se me pasó desapercibido cuando Carlisle le dio a Edward una bolsa similar, una botella de agua en mano.

—Gracias, papá —murmuró, abriendo el contenedor.

—¿Papá? —tartamudeé, mi vista yendo de una persona a la otra.

Los ojos de Carlisle arrugaron cuando rió.

—Sí, es mío. Aunque le echo la culpa a su madre de todo lo malo.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco hacia su padre, cerrando la botella de agua que había estado bebiendo.

—Como sea.

Dándome cuenta que estaba sentada con el hombre que me había mentido y su padre mientras mi padre y madre yacían muertos en alguna muerte quitó mi apetito. Apartando la bolsa lejos de mí, envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho.

—Bella, necesitas comer —dijo Edward, ganándose mi mirada asesina. Entrecerrando sus ojos ligeramente, colocó su contenedor de comida en la mesa baja frente a nosotros, antes de siquiera tomar bocado—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo te sientes, así que no pretenderé simpatizar. Lo siento mucho por tu madre y padre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, y Carlisle me tendió un pañuelo. No una servilleta de papel, sino un pañuelo de tela.

—Estuve al teléfono con mi supervisor mientras te cambiabas. Una vez que decidas que quieres hacer, me aseguraré que se cumpla.

—Quiero que sean enviados a casa en Italia. Hablaré con mi tío Deme sobre la ceremonia ni bien sea liberada de esta prisión.

Esperaba que él reaccionara, pero no en la forma en que lo hizo. Después de una mirada rápida a su padre, los músculos de su rostro se suavizaron, y se acercó un poco más. Era difícil ignorar la química entre los dos, pero ahora mismo, quería arrancarle los ojos.

—Bella, tengo algunas cosas que decirte que va a ser difícil de escuchar. Primero, no irás a casa en Italia por ahora.

El vello de la parte posterior de mi cuello se puso de punta ante su audacia, y me puse de pie, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que voy a hacer o no?

Se mantuvo sentado, levantando su vista gentilmente.

—Segundo, hay un precio por tu cabeza.

¿Qué?

Se puso de pie lentamente, sobrepasándome, pero me negué a retractarme.

—Tu familia tiene enemigos poderosos. ¿Reconoces el nombre Sokolov?

Comencé a sacudir mi cabeza, pero me detuve. ¿Lo reconocía? Sonaba familia, pero no sabía por qué. Mordiéndome el labio, intenté recordad dónde había escuchado el nombre.

Edward me miró a los ojos.

—¿Stefan y Vladimir Sokolov?

—No. —Sacudí mi cabeza nuevamente—. No lo conozco —admití encogiéndome de hombros—. Quizás. Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi familia?

—Ellos operan un cartel de droga en Russia.

—¿Y? —¿Qué mierda me importaba algunos idiotas de Russia?

Edward miró a su padre otra vez, lo cual me hizo enfadar.

—¡Hey! Estoy aquí. Dime, no lo mires para que te dé permiso.

Un sonido de ahogo salió de la boca de Carlisle.

—No tengo que pedir permiso por nada, Bella. —Edward dio un paso hacia mi espacio personal y la electricidad estalló entre nosotros—. La familia Sokolov tuvo que ver en la muerte de tus padres, y ahora hay una legión de gente en tu busca.

—Mucha más razón para dejarme ir a casa en Italia. Ellos son todo lo que me queda. —Odié que mis ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente. Había llorado, desmayado, y dormido demasiado los últimos dos días. No era débil, y ciertamente no quería que el hombre exasperante frente a mí pensara que lo era.

—Te encuentras en más peligro que los otros Rossi que con la mierda rusa.

Solté un bufido, arqueando una ceja hacia él.

—Y por cierto, mi nombre es Isabella. Deja de llamarme Bella.

Levantó un brazo para tironear de su corto cabello, entonces pareció controlarse.

—Tu tío Demetri fue manipulado por los Sokolov para creer que tu familia era una amenaza para el negocio. Él ordenó la muerte de tus padres y de ti. Él es el responsable de la muerte de Félix e Irina.

.

 **EPOV**

Sus ojos se ensancharon antes de la explosión. Una bola de furia, ella estalló. Puños golpeando mi pecho, ella gritó una y otra vez.

—Eres un mentiroso. Un puto mentiroso.

Ella era más fuerte de lo que hubiera pensado, pero aún así si no estuviera herido, su agresión hubiera sido algo que hubiera permitido que siguiera. Sin embargo, cuando ella golpeó varias veces mi costado, y una vez mi hombro, la tomé en mis brazos y la alcé, limitándola a dañar mi pecho y piernas. Respirando a través del fuego de mis heridas, la dejé patear mis tobillos y luchar. Entonces optó por italiano. No era fluente en el idioma, pero si mi padre. Si las expresiones de asombro y entretenimiento que mostraba su rostro era alguna indicación, ella estaba siendo justamente grosera.

Tomó varios minutos en darse cuenta que su lucha era inútil, y finalmente se dejó caer.

—Siento que tuve que decirte eso, pero necesitaba que entendieras el peligro en que te encontrarás cuando lleguemos en Seattle. No me gusta que tuve que retenerte, pero estamos en un avión, y no puedo dejar que te coloques o nos coloques en peligro. Cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino, te prometo que puedes romper lo que quieras. Con suerte, habrá una bolsa de boxeo o algo en dónde vayamos. Si quieres, puedes desquitarte con mi jefe. Él es bastante resistible. —Podía imaginarme a Bella lanzándose sobre Jacob y el pensamiento fue particularmente satisfactorio.

—Vete a la mierda.

Quería suspirar en exasperación, pero no lo haría. Como le había dicho, no podía imaginar pasar por lo que ella había pasado el último día. Ella había perdido todo y ahora estaba en compañía de completos extraños.

—Lo siento. Por todo. Sin embargo, mi trabajo es mantenerte a salvo, y Jacob justo me informó que Jasper y yo seguiremos siendo tus guardaespaldas personales hasta que la situación se resuelva. —Era difícil no inclinarse y besar su frente antes de dejarla sobre sus pies. Incluso con el champú barato que había usado, su esencia única llegó a mí.

Fulminándome con la mirada, dio un giro y marchó hacia el sofá. Tomando su comida y bebida se sentó con su espalda hacia nosotros, claramente ignorándome. El único reconocimiento de mi presencia fue un pequeño, casi irreconocible, jadeo, cuando mi padre levantó mi camiseta y recosió los puntos que se habían roto ante sus golpes. No la miré, incapaz de ponerla en situación de decidir si estar avergonzada o feliz por lo que había hecho.

.

—¡Bebé! —chilló Nessie cuando me vio y me abrazó suavemente. A Jasper, ella murmuró—. Caramelito —Mientras besaba su mejilla. Rápidamente borró nuestra confusión ante su presencia—. Fui seguida a casa el otro día. Jake entró en pánico, así que los voy a acompañar. —Puso los ojos en blanco, claramente indicando lo que pensaba de todo.

Ness era solo un año más grande que yo. El hecho había sido utilizado para molestar a Jacob constantemente sobre lo mucho que le gustaba robar cunas. De hecho, él la había conocido como ingresante en la universidad cuando ella fue al buró para una posible pasantía. La historia contaba que ellos se habían mirado al otro y comenzó el caos. Nessie había hecho su pasantía en otro lado, y se casaron al año. Y aunque su edad debería hacerla sentir como una hermana mayor, su pequeña estatura hacía parecer que yo fuera décadas más grande. Ella y Alice iban a volverme loco. Al menos el caos sería un respiro del trato glacial que Bella me había estado dando desde nuestro altercado en el avión. Los ojos de Nessie se mueven a mi alrededor y encuentran a nuestra invitada que seguramente está creando agujeros en mi espalda. Silbando por lo bajo, me dejó para ir a hablar con Bella.

Quería escuchar, pero no lo haría. Habíamos sido enviados a una casa segura desde el avión. Y mientras que el hombre que nos había conducido se había ido, nuestro próximo chofer se encontraba rápidamente desatando las sogas que aseguraban nuestro bote mediano del muelle. Jacob estaba decididamente evitando a su mujer, lo cual probablemente era la mejor elección.

—Jefe —murmuré, inclinándome para ayudar con los nudos posteriores.

—¿Estás bien para levantar esas, princesa? No quisiera que te lastimaras —respondió sarcásticamente.

—Todo está bien. Haré que tu mujer masajee mi hombro después.

—Vete a la mierda —dijo suavemente.

Me encogí de hombros sin disculpas ante su mirada fulminante.

—Me están diciendo eso bastante hoy. Las vendas deben hacerme lucir más sexy.

Intentó controlar la sonrisa, pero no lo logró.

—Como sea, Cullen. Necesitamos movernos. El tiempo es esencial. Mientras más nos quedamos, más probabilidades que alguien nos encuentra. Preferiría que este pequeño viaje en bote sea lo más tranquilo posible.

Saludando a mi padre y Jasper, los dejé para traer a Nessie y Bella.

.

La isla apareció ante nosotros mientras anochecía. Había sido un largo día, y el viaje de Georgia a Seattle, luego por las fuertes aguas del Sound casi me había matado. Había intentado evitar estremecerme cuando el bote se alzaba y bajaba, pero no había sido particularmente capaz. Finalmente, había dejado al grupo dentro del pequeño espacio para unirme a Jake al timón. Después de nuestra postura típica masculina, hubo silencio.

Silbé mientras la mancha frente a nosotros se definía más.

—¿Qué tan grande es este lugar?

Jacob echó rápidamente un vistazo hacia la tierra frente a nosotros.

—Veinte o treinta hectáreas. La cabina de Jack está en el centro, así que tenemos algo de caminata.

¿Algo de caminata? Paredes altas de piedra se alzaban al menos a treinta metros hacia arriba. Lo único verde era los arboles que habían tomado lugar en lo alto hace décadas e hincaron sus raíces en la superficie. No podía ver un posible camino para llegar a menos que sea escalar. Había hecho bastante de eso en el pasado, pero sabía que mi costado herido no podía soportar mucho. Eso sin siquiera tener en cuenta las otras heridas.

—¿Cómo vamos a llegar allí arriba? —pregunté.

—Por la parte posterior. Hay un desembarque cerca. El resto es lo que ves aquí.

Escaneando el paisaje ante nosotros, no pude evitar apreciar la simpleza de la defensa de la isla. Las olas chocaban contra las miles de rocas que se desplazaban por al menos veinte metros antes de las paredes. Un bote tendría dificultad al navegar por el laberinto para darle una buena base a alguien que quisiera intentar escalar las rocas. Era una verdadera fortaleza.

Jacob ralentizó el bote casi hasta un gateo, haciendo su camino por el camino de rocas que solo él podía ver. Contuve mi aliento esperando escuchar algún choque, y él rió ante mi expresión.

—He hecho un par de veces. Respira.

—Claro, claro. Es fácil para ti decirlo. —Me incliné por una ventana para mirar un pedazo pasar a solo unos centímetros de la cascara—. ¿Cómo conoces a este amigo del amigo de un primo? —Probablemente no había recordado la conexión con claridad.

Su única respuesta fue reír, pero no fue lo suficiente como para distraerme del verdor en frente. Por el rabillo de mi ojo, noté un destello blanco en los arboles. Rápidamente sacando mi arma, ignoré el grito de Jacob, saliendo de la pequeña área del capitán y hacia el delgado pasillo que había a cada lado de la cabina. Inclinándome contra el bote para estabilizarme, escaneé con cuidado el área donde había visto movimiento. Jacob maldecía desde adentro, preguntándome qué había visto, pero yo estaba más concentrado en el paisaje. Nada se movió, además de los arboles meciéndose ante la brisa del océano. Finalmente, ignorando la forma en que el vello se me puso de punta en el cuello, me atreví a echar un vistazo hacia donde Jacob nos estaba llevando. Las paredes de piedra no se achicaron, pero contra la piedra había un camino estrecho que dirigía hacia una pila de rocas al cual un bote había sido atado.

—Pensé que vi algo en los árboles —finalmente le dije.

—No me vuelvas a asustar así. Probablemente sea Jack. Tú, tu padre, y Jasper van a tener que cubrir la casa, mientras él y su nieto, Seth, vigilarán el muelle. Nadie va a lograr llegar al camino a menos que Jack o Seth lo deseen.

—Un buen equipo podría subir por las paredes.

—No con facilidad. Seguramente se caigan y mueran si no se ahogan primero. Pero eso son solo las primeras líneas de defensa.

Ante mi ceja arqueada, él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya verás. —El bote estaba llegando al muelle antes que Jacob vuelva a hablar—. Edward… —Esperó hasta que me centrara en él—…cuida bien de Ness. Está embarazada.

—¿En serio? —No pude evitar la sonrisa grande—. ¡Jacob, eso es increíble! —Ellos habían estado intentando por mucho tiempo. Lo abracé de costado, protegiendo mis costillas lastimadas en caso que decidiera darme un codazo.

Él me sonrió satisfechamente mientras me devolvía el abrazo rápidamente antes de volver a alejarme.

—Necesito que esté bien, así puedo pensar en todo esto. Ella hará demasiado o olvidará ser cuidadosa si estuviera en casa. Va a matarme estar lejos de ella.

—Le mantendré compañía —bromeé, moviendo mis cejas. Un Jacob necesitado no era lo que quería, y mi comentario era lo que él necesitaba para volver a si mismo. Cuando me mostró su dedo del medio, sabía que estábamos bien.

—Ve a buscar a las mujeres y niños —dijo en chillido falso—. Tenemos bastante que subir antes de perder la luz.

.

 **BPOV**

Decir que mis pensamientos y emociones eran un lio era un eufemismo.

La idea de Edward que mi tío era responsable de la muerte de mis padres era ridícula. El tío Deme nos amaba. Pero ver al dúo de padre e hijo, y luego a Jasper, escanear el área alrededor del muelle, tuve que aceptar una cosa…ellos creían que estábamos en peligro. Así que tenía que considerar que los rusos que habían mencionado realmente me buscaban.

Quería retorcer el cuello de Edward, cuando no me sentía como una perra por herirlo. Él apenas había hecho una mueca mientras su padre lo volvía a coser, pero ver la nueva sangre me mareó. No sabía nada sobre heridas, pero parecía que él había sangrado mucho ya. Ciertamente lucía más pálido de lo que lo había visto. Y no podía recordar la última vez que él había comido. Cuando dejamos la habitación para ir al frente del bote con su jodido jefe, había sentido una rara sensación de alivio, arrepentimiento, y anhelo.

La esposa de Jacob, Nessie, era un lio, pero de la mejor forma. Ella ya se sentía como una amiga, derribando mis paredes en minutos. Cuando había estallado ante el viaje en bote, ella había sostenido mi mano y la acarició gentilmente.

—No te preocupes, pastelito, cuidaremos de ti. Traje ropa extra porque Jake dijo que éramos casi de la misma talla. Te conseguiremos una ducha caliente y un descanso y las cosas se arreglaran tanto como sean posibles —había respondido.

Ella incluso había movido sus cejas hacia mí cuando me vio observar a Edward irse.

—Lo tienes hecho un nudo.

Solo había sido capaz de sacudir mi cabeza. Él había mentido y tomado por tonta. Era algo que jamás podría perdonar.

Así que era con miedo, bajé del bote hacia un pequeño muelle y levanté la vista hacia el camino que se esperaba que subiera. Le tenía miedo a las alturas, y ya podía sentir el sudor correr por mi espalda. Jacob tomó la mano de Nessie y comenzó a subir la estrecho pendiente. Jasper ya había salido corriendo primero. Hacia qué, no lo sabía. Eso dejaba a Edward y Carlisle conmigo. Cuando Edward lentamente se acercó, parecía inevitable.

—¿Estás bien? Estás temblando.

Quería golpearlo, mientras que al mismo tiempo quería lanzarme hacia sus brazos. Pero eso no iba a ayudar ahora mismo, y no había razón para mentir.

—Tengo miedo a las alturas.

Sus acciones era muy controladas a mi alrededor ahora, y solo podía asumir que intentaba descifrar cómo no enfurecerme.

—¿Por qué no caminas por el interior, y yo me quedaré hacia la orilla. —Ofreció su brazo.

Lo observé como si fuera una serpiente.

—Yo iré detrás —dijo Carlisle hacia el silencio. Él ya había sacado su arma, efectivamente dejando solo dos opciones…ir por mi misma, lo cual era aterrador, o aceptar la ayudar de su hijo, la cual traía una gran variedad de emociones.

Cediendo, coloqué mi mano sobre el brazo de Edward e intenté no jadear ante la corriente eléctrica que pasó entre los dos. Fallé.

—Okay, solo mantén tus ojos concentrados en el suelo, y yo haré el resto. —Comenzó a llevarnos por la pendiente lentamente—. El viento va a golpearnos como un montón de ladrillos. No dejes que te asuste —recomendó.

Era un buen consejo, ya que momentos después, la brisa levantó unos mechones de mi cabello, girando a nuestro alrededor. Podía haber jurado que lo escuché murmurar algo por lo bajo, pero el viento alejó las palabras.

—Estamos acercándonos a nuestro primer giro, así que vamos a tener que cambiar.

Intenté no sostenerme muy fuerte ya que estaba contra su lado lastimado. Lo hice bien en nuestros dos primeros giros, pero cometí el error de levantar la vista hacia el siguiente. A una gran distancia debajo de nosotros, las olas golpeaban hambrientamente. La sangre corrió hacia mi cuello, haciéndome sonrojar y todo comenzó a inclinarse.

—¡Bella! —La voz de Edward llegó de lejos.

—¡Isabella! —El nombre sonó un poco más cerca.

Entonces todo se desvaneció mientras sentí calor presionándose a mi frente. Encontrándome contra la roca, una pared de musculo me envolvió, y los labios de Edward aclamaron los míos. El pánico fue reemplazado por algo más fuerte, y el calor que se asomó por mi piel esta vez no me hizo sentir mal. Abriendo, gruñí cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y el rugido del océano fue reemplazado por el ímpetu de sangre. Estirando mi brazo hacia su camiseta, me aferré, jalándolo más cerca, estremeciéndome ante el deseo que sentí y la protección que él proveía. La lujuria corría por mis defensas, recordándome cómo se sentía los labios, las manos, y el cuerpo de este hombre.

Lo deseaba. Muchísimo.

Lo odiaba. ¿O no?

Deslizando mi mano por su pecho, estiré mis dedos por su cabello, atrayéndolo aún más. Él era un infierno, su calor envolviéndome, bloqueando el frío viento y derritiendo el hielo que había tomado lugar donde debería estar mi corazón. Sentí, más que escuché, su gemido y mis pezones se endurecieron contra su pecho cuando él me empujó con un poco más de fuerza contra la roca. El besó se salió de control, y me moví contra él en busca de fricción. La roca detrás de mí de repente se sentía más suave que el cuerpo del hombre que me acorralaba.

Más. Quería más.

Apartándose de mí, él jadeó contra mis labios antes de dejar besos mariposa en ellos. Por un largo momento, colocó su frente contra la mía. Incluso en la luz que se esfumaba, podía ver la emoción había vuelto sus ojos verdes a un negro.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Asentí, incapaz de hablar.

—Tenemos que seguir. Sostente de mí y mira al suelo. Te tengo. No te dejaré caer.

Pareció que llevó una eternidad terminar el viaje, pero finalmente, llegamos al final del camino.

—¿Ves? Estuviste bien —dijo Edward—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Una ola fría de vergüenza me inundó. Mi padre había dicho esas palabras miles de veces. La razón por la cual estaba en esta situación me hizo concentrar de los sentimientos que había estado dejando que tomaran control. No podía creer que había dejado que Edward me volviera a besar. Tocando mis dedos contra mis labios sensibles, la palabra "zorra" hacía eco en mi mente. Apartando su brazo lejos, salté lejos de él, entonces me sentí como una perra cuando lo vi hacer una mueca y dar un paso hacia atrás adolorido. Para añadir al momento irreal, su padre tuvo que tomarlo de su brazo sano para evitar que cayera por el borde.

Aterrada ante lo que había hecho, me acerqué hacia él, pero entonces quise gritar ante mis acciones traicioneras. Estaba hecha un desastre neurótico. Enojada ante la sensación, conmigo misma, y la vida, me di vuelta y me alejé de su dolor, persiguiendo a Nessie y su esposo por el camino.


End file.
